Temptation
by Lolita The Gothic
Summary: Bella runs toward Volterra to save Edward, only to realize the heartbreaking truth. And gets the most tempting offer of her life. (Some chapters contain mature contents)
1. Tension

_**Author's Note:**_ _I literally could not rest until I wrote this fic about Aro. Seriously Michael Sheen was definitely the PERFECT Aro, and he is way more gorgeous than what I imagined him to be. I was jumping in my seat when I saw New Moon. The way he just grabbed Bella and whispered her name gave me goose bumps. And the way he grabbed her hand and caressed her cheek !! OMG, I just want to be Bella, JUST for that moment! _

_Seriously, move over Edward!! I am in love with ARO! _

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

Waves of coldness rocked my spine as I clung desperately to my vampire love. My arms were wrapped around his waist, pressing him to my body with all of my human might. He held me to him with one arm around my waist, rubbing my back gently, reassuringly. I desperately wanted to look at him, to see his face one last time, in the hopes that we might not walk out of this crisis alive. And so I did, as I lifted my head up to look at the beautifully chaotic face of my one and only. Edward Cullen.

His jaw was clenched tight, and a furious growl ruptured all through his body. He stared ahead with eyes as dark as the pitch black night. They burned with hunger and fury, and the circles that were much darker than my memories, made him very dangerous, like the vampire he truly was. He didn't look at me, no, he couldn't. He couldn't afford to, not with all the danger that surrounded us.

I looked around us, at all the beautiful pale faces across the room, dressed in stunning gowns and attire. Finally, my eyes ended up on the tall, jet-black haired vampire, whose skin was so translucent, it would be like powder under my finger tips. He was dressed modernly, in an all black suit, with a gold necklace around his neck that everyone who stood next to him wore. His perfect, bloody lips were graced with an amused smile, eyes staring at me, Edward, and my sister in many ways, Alice. His silken voice brought me back to the treacherous reality we were facing, as his very words decided our fates.

"Young Alice, your gift is truly something I have never seen before. To see that which has not happened yet, is truly fascinating. Would you consider joining us?" Aro asked, looking at Alice with anticipation.

My head whipped in Alice direction, in time to catch her face form into a beautiful, dazzling smile. "No, thank you." She replied. I sighed in relief.

Aro's brow puckered in disappointment at the answer. "Well, that is unfortunate to hear." He said. He shifted his attention to Edward, and I felt myself tensing. "Edward, what say you?"

I looked up at Edward, as he smiled back humorlessly; his jaw was still visibly pressed tight to which I thought would snap. "My answer is no, but thank you for the offer, Aro." The smile quickly faded from his face. I heaved a sigh of relief once more.

"Isabella." I jumped at the mention of my name. I lashed my head to look at Aro. I gawked at him in surprise as he was actually speaking _directly_ to me now. I felt Edward's arm tighten a little too painfully around my body, as he let out a wild growl that echoed all through the walls and back to us. It seemed to be making Aro's grin wider. As he didn't look at anyone except me.

"Since young Edward here refuses to change you no matter what, then you only have one chance of survival. Join us." He said. Yet it sounded more like a demand than a request. Edward growled again, throwing his other arm around me, possessively.

"No she will not join you. She is mine!" Edward growled. I could feel my jaw dropping as he answered for me.

"It's going to be death for her if she doesn't get changed." I heard Caius declaring from his place at the thrown. I looked at him, and saw the evil sneer he had on his face.

"I believe my question was for Bella, yet I hear everyone's response, and not her response." Aro interrupted. I looked back at him, as his eyes were twinkling with excitement.

I felt very confused, and looked up into Edward's face, hoping to see an answer in him. He met my gaze as he shook his head while his face was contoured in agony. "Will you ever change me, Edward?" I asked him. Hoping he would finally change his mind.

"No, Bella. I cannot and will not do it." He replied. His face was suddenly hard with anger.

"Edward, she is already going to be one of us, one way or another. Stop being so stubborn!" Alice snarled.

His eyes moved to look at her, while my gaze was locked onto his face, as a shock froze my body still. "I said NO, she will remain human!" Edward snarled back at his sister.

Edward still did not want me to join him. He never wanted me in the first place. I knew I was never good enough for him, and he would rather let me die than be what he is. I felt like the hole in my chest was ripped open again. He still rejected me, even as he clung to me. Or was I clinging to _him_?

My arms, which were wrapped around his waist, dropped down to my sides. It got Edward's attention right away, as he looked back at me with his own shock. He grasped my shoulders, painfully, as he screamed at me. "Bella, you will NOT be changed and that is final!"

I whimpered at the piercing pain rushing through my shoulder. I squeezed me eyes shut, trying to hold down the cries of ache that were bubbling in my throat. Suddenly, the excruciating pressure was gone. And I felt a hard muscular arm wrap around my waist. My eyes shot open as I found myself being held against Aro. Edward snarled as he attempted to claim me back, but was blocked off by Jane, Demetri, and Felix.

I felt Aro brushing his finger tips across my cheek, and it immediately got my attention as I turned to look at him, gasping in surprise at how our faces were so close to each other. "Isabella, I still did not hear your answer. Will you join us?" Aro asked me, in a gentle voice. I felt my heart stuttering at how my name came out of his lips like a tender caress.

I was offered a chance at immortality, and I knew it was not with the person I had in mind. No, Edward no longer wanted _me_. He just wanted me _human_. Even as he is standing a few feet away, I felt like it was still as if he was gone again. He did not want a future with me. I broke down into sobs as realization hit me across the face. Aro pressed me tighter to him, and I clung to the material of his jacket while I sobbed into his chest. I didn't care that I was clinging to a Volturi, none the less, the king of all vampires as I drenched his clothes in my tears.

I heard another growl coming from Edward, but suddenly it seemed to fade. It sounded too far away, and I hastily looked up to find out that I was being carried out of the dark circular room, while I looked at Edward being held back by Demetri and Felix as he stared back at me. He tried to struggle free from their grasps, and then he was out of my site.

I looked up and was met with Aro's ruby eyes, as he dashed through the corridors. His austere lips turned up at the sides. "Do not fret, young one. You are safe now. Sleep." His intoxicating silky voice sent me into a beautiful darkness, and I felt my eyes fluttering shut from all the fatigue of today's events. I just barely felt how Aro's cold lips brushed across my forehead, all the way to my temple lightly, or how suddenly I felt like I was laying on smooth sleek sheets while being held by cold stone arms, whereas my mind drifted into a peaceful obscurity.

"You belong to me now, Isabella. You will be mine for all eternity." The angelic voice said. And before I knew I could be sure of whom it was, I was sucked into a serene oblivion.


	2. Succumbing

_**Author's Note:**__ I don't want to sound smug or anything, but Aro is so HOT in this chapter! This is my best work yet! I went yesterday to watch New Moon again. Now I have watched it __**7 TIMES**__! And I still reacted the same way I did when I watched the first time. *Twirls a lock of hair while daydreaming of Aro~*_

_Enjoy and please review._

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

I had the strangest dream. I dreamt of a mysterious angel, with the most seductive voice I have ever heard. He whispered sweet nothings into my ear. I did not know who he was. I couldn't see him. But I heard him, and BOY did I hear him! His voice did strange things to me. My body responded in ways that it never did with Edward, although I had wished it would.

Edward …. Edward? …. EDWARD! How could I distract myself in such a way? I was rescuing Edward. The Volturi caught us. He got mad. I was taken away from him. _Aro_ took me away from him.

I could physically feel myself slowly stirring into awareness. My eyelids felt heavy but I fought against them none the less. Gradually, my eyes fluttered open. Suddenly blinking rapidly, I gazed up at a gold gilded extravagant portrait of Michael Angelo's Sistine Chapel. It took me an odd minute, with a few movements of my arms to realize I was laying on a bed. My fingers grasped sheets so smooth, it could be only described as being afloat soft clouds.

My brows scrunched in confusion, as I didn't understand my whereabouts. "Where the hell am I?" I muttered to myself under my breath. So low even my own ears wouldn't be able to pick it up, if I wasn't the one saying it.

"My private chambers." A deep silken voice answered my question.

Eyes wide, I immediately shoot up into a seating position on the bed. My mussed hair splaying over my shoulders, as my head whipped and my eyes looked towards the direction of the silken voice. They landed on a pair of ruby eyes as I gaze at the owner of the voice.

Across from the bed, Aro sat on a grand, red-velvet armchair with mahogany structure. It was placed next to a large white marble fireplace, with a considerable amount of flames burning in it. The fire threw a shine onto Aro's face, bringing out the deep crimson of his eyes, making it smolder with bewitching luminescence. His milky skin glowed just as brightly, bringing out the features of his face. From his perfectly round chin, to his sharp jaw line. His austere lips were turned up on the side in an amused grin, which was perfectly symmetrical to his long smooth nose, all the way to the bridge. That held his bloody eyes which captured mine, as his brow arched in amusement.

I felt myself sinking into a daze as I became lost into his jewel of eyes. They were hypnotic but sharp, cunning yet vigilante, and majestically filled with wisdom. Like the eyes of a dragon, they held great power. Aro was a true king in every sense, his sophisticated appearance showed that in every inch of him. And those scorching red eyes just enhanced his power. I truly felt weakened under his scrutiny, like the prey to the predator before the final kill. Paralyzed and numb.

I hadn't realized that I was breathing heavily, or that my heart was hammering profoundly in my chest. Until I heard Aro chuckling amusingly, it caused me to become clear-headed and realize that I was gawking at him. I felt the light familiar blush coloring my face as I felt embarrassment for being caught admiring the leader of the Volturi.

I have diverted myself from the important. I should not be sitting here, admiring the beauty of the handsome carnivorous vampire before me. Instead, I should be focusing on something else.

"Why am I here? Where are Edward and Alice?" I asked, trying to instill a tone of seriousness into my voice.

"They are back at the feeding foyer." Aro replied, nonchalantly. It did not escape my awareness how he had dismissed my first question.

"Why did you _bring_ me here?" I asked, rephrasing.

Aro's features sobered up, as the amused expression melted away. "You seemed to be rather reluctant to ….. respond to my offer. I simply thought it was due to Edward straining you into declining. Hmmm … young Edward certainly can be quite vulgar when it comes to you, Isabella." Aro remarked sarcastically. One perfect eyebrow arched. I tried not to pay attention at the mesmerizing way he pronounced my full name, with such sensual lips …….

'_NO! Remember who you are sitting in front of!_' I mentally scolded myself.

"Edward is nothing like that! He was trying to protect me. He was doing the right thing!" I snapped. I could feel anger bubbling in my chest. First, for letting myself get dazzled by this vampire. And second, for how he had insulted Edward. All in one breathe.

"Correct me if I am mistaken, Isabella. But that contusion on your arm says otherwise." Aro replied, lifting up a long slender finger to point at me.

I turned my head as my gaze fell on my left arm. I inhaled a sharp breath as I took in the sight of the purple and bluish black bruising, which formed into a perfect shape of a hand. Edward's handprint. Perfectly clear on my alabaster skin. I ran my fingers tips lightly over the damage, wincing slightly in pain as it throbbed under my touch. I felt the anger rising again at Aro's presumptions. Edward was always careful with me, he never hurt me intentionally. He always said that my safety was the most important thing. A priority.

I turned my gaze back to the handsome dark-haired vampire, as I now felt nothing but anger towards him. "Edward didn't mean to do this!" I yelled. I could feel my face flushing with irritation, as blood rushed to my cheeks. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. No reason to entice the human-drinker.

Besides, he was wrong about Edward. It was clear as the day and night. I saw it in his eyes; he wasn't in control of himself. I had _never_ seen Edward ever react in such a way. But I also had never seen Edward acting cold and harsh to me, yet he proved me wrong when he left me in the woods. Shattered and broken. My heart ached at the memory.

"Does discarding you also include in the list of things he didn't mean to do?" Aro inquired. I shoot my gaze to him, eyes as wide as they would go as I stared in distress.

"H..h..h..How did you …" I stuttered. I was beyond stunned to form a lucid sentence.

"How did I know? Well you see, when young Edward thought you to be dead, he let me take a … _glimpse_ … into his mind. And let me tell you that I saw …. _everything_." Aro said, smirking wickedly.

I couldn't respond. I was speechless. This little information brought about with it a whole new revelation. Aro knows everything I ever shared with Edward. Every moment, every word, every touch …… every kiss. He knew it all. I was quite completely sucked into my own mind, while I looked at Aro. But his voice, once again brought me back.

"_La tua cantante_." Aro muttered. "To resist blood as tempting as yours which calls to him like a vengeful siren … is truly fascinating. His so called Love for you gave him the strength to withstand draining you. …. amongst _other_ things."

I didn't need a hint to know what he referred to as '_other things_'. My confined desires for Edward, which were desperately threatening to explode. Edward and I have discussed this before; it was too dangerous between a human and a vampire to perform an intimate act. And Edward being the protective person he was; he never gave into our pleasures. It was truly frustrating, but it was for my safety, as he would always state once pulling back. And as much as I didn't wish to think of it, I was feeling like I was being insulted at the mention of it. Aro already knows too much. How dare he flaunt about that!

"That's none of your business!!" I bellowed. I could feel the blood boiling under my cheekbones, red and hot. I was simply too angry to calm myself down for his sake. Thankfully, my rage held back the tears that were on the verge of being unleashed, out of embarrassment.

"Oh my, that's a lovely shade of scarlet. I can almost taste it in my mouth from Edward's memories. It's making me really _thirsty_." Aro commented, his tone seductive and alluring. I gulped loudly. Reminding myself over and over that I was sitting, alone, with a vampire, who enjoyed feasting on the blood of humans.

"What are you planning to do with us anyway?" I asked, more calmly. But it was useless as the rapid beating of my heart gave me away.

"Well … hmmm … let us see." He rubbed his chin in mock consideration. "With you, I am still undecided. With Edward and Alice, I suppose _death_ would be more prudent. Wouldn't you agree?" he stated amusingly.

My heart stuttered at his words. I was hyperventilating now, shocked and frightened. I could feel the blood fading for my face, as sweat matted my forehead. "wh .. wh .….what?!"

"Exposing us to a human is no little …… affair. That is one of the main laws of our world. Consequences have actions, Isabella. I am a king after all, and I _do_ need to set an example." Aro replied. His tone was very methodical. Like it didn't bother him that he was discussing the end of two lives, two _precious lives_. He was cold, cold like the skin he wore.

"No! please don't!" I begged. I jumped off the bed, cautiously stepping towards him. Aro's eyes followed me, scrutinizing me as I stopped a few feet from his chair.

"No? …. Then who should I make an example of, Isabella?" he crossed his legs as he gazed at me in perplexity. "I can't let everyone think I have gone soft. We aren't the most dominant race among the mythical world for chaotically bending the law. No, we undoubtedly are not. Our law is what makes us powerful, respected, and most of all, _feared_."

I couldn't let Edward die, no matter how much he has hurt me. And Alice! She didn't deserve this! She was only trying to save her brother, but incontrovertibly landed in this mess. I didn't need to think through this. My words came out of my lips almost involuntarily.

"Take me." I said. My voice, surprisingly, didn't falter at the words.

"Pardon?" Aro's brows puckered in confusion. His eyes gazed at mine in surprise.

"Take me instead of them. Please …" I took one more step towards him, without realizing it.

"You …. are willing to sacrifice yourself for one of _us_?" Aro asked, bewilderedly. His hand resting on his chest.

"Yes! And I would do in a heartbeat." I retorted. It was true. Edward and Alice had saved my life in the past, and I would gladly do it for them in return. I owed it to them.

"Surrendering yourself for the undead. A mortal soul for the immortally damned. How ironically romantic." Aro said, almost to himself. I could tell he was deep in thought, as he looked at me with an expression I could only recognize as …. _awe_?

"Edward is not damned. He has a soul. A good soul! A soul which you know nothing about!" I argued. "Just kill me and get this over with." I knew I couldn't delay the inevitable.

"I can see why Edward is ... _oh so_ .. fond of you. You are a unique creature, Isabella swan." Aro grinned.

"Just do it already!" I retorted. I yanked the collar of my shirt down, snapping a button in the process, as I revealed my neck to him. I titled my head to the side to expose my artery in full view, my blood pumped rapidly in my veins, knows what follows next.

Aro's eyes, which were gazing into mine, refocused as he must have been paying attention to the shift in my pulse. His eyes crept down my face until they landed on my neck. He stood from his chair, and slowly made his way towards me, too slow that I felt like just running in the opposite direction. But I held myself in place. Aro stopped inches away, our bodies barely coming into contact. His eyes never left my neck, and as I suddenly couldn't help but blink, they looked right back into my own. I jumped in surprise, cursing vampires and their stupid speed.

Aro's features turned into amusement, as his austere lips turned into a smirk. Suddenly he grasped both my hands in one of his, and held it up above my head. His other hand wrapped around my waist, pulling me against his hard body. I shuddered at the cool touch of his skin, even though we were covered in materials. He lowered his head slowly to mine, and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of my blood, I assumed. He closed his eyes and blew his chilling breath on my face. I didn't expect what to happen next, his delicious breath sent my head in a whirl of dizziness; I could feel myself getting light headed. As my knees suddenly wobbled beneath me, I couldn't find the strength to stand and slumped against Aro's body. _Stupid vampires and their attractive scent!_

I heard Aro chuckling amusingly at my reaction. His arm around me, tightened a little to hold me still against him, supporting my weight. I looked back at him, taking a sharp inhale of breath, as his once ruby eyes were now as black as midnight, as he stared at me through heavy lidded eyes. I was surprised as I realized he was breathing rather shallowly.

"As alluring as your blood is, I have an alternative proposal in mind." Aro whispered to my seductively, the same smirk plastering itself on his red lips.

Suddenly, Aro disappeared from my vision. Only to reappear right behind me, grasping my chin in his hand as his other one crawled under my shirt. His hand on my stomach startled me, but it didn't stop him from continuing to stroke my abdomen. The skin he touched suddenly heated under his hand. I blushed heavily, not knowing where this was going.

"What are you doing?" I demanded. My voice however faltered at the effect it was receiving.

"I believe it's clearly obvious." Aro replied. He tiled my head to the side and gently kissed my cheek. I flushed deeply as realization sunk in. He wanted my _body_? I was scared, and horrified. I tried, with much futile effort, to struggle out of his hold. But his arm around me just pressed my body tighter to his.

"No! I will not SLEEP with you! The nerve of you to even think I would comply with that!" I yelled.

"Sweet innocent Bella, you can never _sleep_ with me." Aro whispered against my skin, chuckling lightly. His mouth, so close to my own just sent my body aflame.

"You know what I mean!" I had to resist.

"Your body is betraying your mouth. But do not worry, that will soon change." Aro replied.

Before I could even register it, Aro spun me around again and pinned my arms to my back. Our bodies joined at the torso as my breathing hitched. I opened my mouth to protest, but Aro crushed his lips to mine. He kissed me with so much force and passion, that I couldn't think coherently. My mind, a cloudy haze as I could think of nothing else than Aro's lips moving with mine. I responded with as much eagerness and fervor as he was. I instinctively pushed my lips apart as Aro claimed it, his icy tongue caressing mine, his luscious taste assaulting me fiercely. My body felt weakened.

Aro loosened his hold on my hand, as they immediately shot up to his hair. Aro's raven hair felt like silk on my hands. I removed the clip from his hair, dropping it to the floor, as I weaved my fingers through them. My other hand traveled to his neck, gliding along his shoulders, and over his chest until they reached the buttons of his jacket. I unbuttoned the two buttons and pushed it off his shoulders, which made Aro assist me with removing it, as it dropped to the floor.

Suddenly, Aro picked me up in his arms, never breaking the kiss. I felt something pressing itself on my back, which I assumed to be the wall, but it was surprisingly smooth and soft. Pulling away; I immediately realized that I was actually laying on the bed, with Aro hovering over me. It made me wonder if this was really happening. And with the leader of the Volturi, none the less. This could probably be a dream, that I would soon awake from, but I was at the same time sure this was real. As I was never this creative in weaving such fantasies, and with some vampire as strikingly beautiful as Aro Volturi.

"Isabella." Aro murmured, bringing my attention back to him.

I didn't know how long, or how deeply I was in though. But as soon as I refocused on the situation, I realized that I was now only in my underwear. Aro must have removed my clothes when I was momentarily dazed.

"Where did you go?" Aro asked, brushing his thumb over my swollen lips.

"I just thought that this might be a dream, which I would awake from any moment. But at the same time, I knew it couldn't as I was not that imaginative." I was shocked why I had answered his question so truthfully. I blushed more if that was even possible.

Aro pressed his lips to mine again, and I immediately responded. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself against his body, trying so desperately to have my body as close as it dangerously could be to his. I felt myself being under the control of my lust, all my restricted sexual frustrations towards Edward were now suddenly unleashed in a full frenzy of sinful desires for the vampire king before me. I was completely lost under Aro's touch. His marble lips moving in a rhythm I was not accustomed to. Aro's kisses were different. There was no restraint, no control, he held nothing back. He kissed me long and hard. And when I would foretell he would pull back, much like Edward usually does, Aro didn't. Oh how I had hoped, prayed and wished Edward would kiss me with such tender passion.

Unexpectedly, Aro's lips disappeared from mine and I whimpered at the loss of touch between us. But before I could open my eyes, he lips latched back onto mine once again. I reached my hands for the buttons of his shirt and Aro pulled away slightly to allow me to unbutton them. I did it slowly, even though my hands were surprisingly not shaking. Once I had all the buttons open, I pushed the shirt off his shoulders which he then tossed over the bed. I fell back on the bed and took in the sight of Aro shirtless. My heart picked up speed at the form of Aro's muscular broad chest, tight biceps and well toned abdomen.

I felt awe-struck at how stunningly gorgeous he was. Dare I say it; he could give Edward a run for his money. I must have had the lust, written all over me as I met Aro's gaze and he was staring at me with a grin on his addictive lips while his eyes were clouded with their own lust. I placed my hand on his chest, and Aro shuddered from my warm touch. No sooner than that, his lips were back on mine as he kissed me in a seductive way. I placed my hand on his shoulders, and slid it along his hard back. While my other hand went to his hair, grasping a hand full of it, holding him to me.

I knew I needed to catch my breath as I felt myself getting light headed from the air deprivation. I broke from the kiss as I laid my head back on the pillow, breathing heavily. Aro's lips didn't leave my skin, as he went to place gentle kisses along my jaw and neck.

"Edward's resistance to you is astonishing. You are simply irresistible, Isabella. _il mio angelo dolce_." Aro gently whispered.

I looked back at him and saw the smile he had on his face. And unlike his previous grins, this one held something else in it. I didn't know what it was, but it made my body heat up. I grabbed his face and pressed his lips to mine, and I suddenly felt Aro pressing his freezing body into me. I pulled my lips away from him only to realize that we were both completely naked. I didn't realize when or how Aro had removed our remained clothing, and I mentally cursed vampires with their quick hands.

Aro went back to kissing me, and then trailed his lips to my breasts as his hands and lips caressed them. I could feel my peeks becoming hard at the touch of his lips and screamed out loud when he suddenly pinched them between his fingers.

I could feel how moist I was becoming between my thighs, and the smile on Aro's face proved he was aware of that as well as his fingers glided down my body until they reached my folds. He stroked his middle finger between them and then slipped it inside.

"I believe you are ready for me." Aro stated.

He repositioned himself at my entrance. I looked down between our legs, and gasped in surprise at how _big_ Aro was. Surely he couldn't fit _all_ of that in me? I felt panic creeping in, and like the open book that I was, Aro picked up on that.

"This will only be disturbing for a little awhile." Aro murmured. His hand brushed along my cheek, before he offered it to me. "Grab a hold on my hand." He ordered, to which I complied.

Grasping his hand in both of mine, Aro slowly began to enter me. I squeezed his hand, feeling how tight I was around his length. But Aro kept pushing slowly in, until I felt him reach my barrier. Suddenly he shot through it, and I held onto his entire arm as I felt a pain course its way through my body. Aro paused as tears began to fall from my face. He reached over and wiped them away with his thumb. As soon as his body was close to me, I wrapped my arms around his shoulder, holding him in a death grip.

We stayed that way for a few moments, as the pain died down slowly while Aro was still buried deep within me. Once the pain was gone and the tears dried up, Aro began moving his hips. He moved in a slow, smooth rhythm. I was lost in ecstasy as small gasps and soft moans made their way through my lips. It also made me completely aroused hearing Aro moaning along with me, with every thrust.

He then grabbed a hold of my leg and lifted it way up to place it on his shoulder. I gasped loudly at how this new position made his thrusts hit a spot deep inside that made me cry out in pure lust. I placed a hand on his cheek as the other one went to grasp his head, my fingers entwining in his raven silk of hair. I brought his face up as I kissed his marble lips deeply. I licked his lips and he made on odd sound, which rumbled in his chest. He opened his mouth as our tongue began a ritual of their own.

I felt like I was suddenly building a sweet tension, to which I knew I would be reaching my climax soon. My walls clamped around Aro's length and he was fully aware of my approach, as his thrusts came quicker. I didn't stop kissing and moaning into his mouth until I reached an orgasm, and seconds later Aro joined me as we continued to kiss while we cried out in lust, ecstasy and euphoria.

We collapsed on each other, his arctic body on my heated body as he whispered sweet nothings in Italian into my ear. It was soothing and hypnotic.

* * *

I sat in the plane, next to Alice. Edward in the seat behind us. We were silent through the entire ride. And I could feel Alice's gaze on my face, even as my eyes were closed. I opened them to look back at her, but she just turned her head and stared out of the window.

After my intimate moment with Aro, he said I was free to go. He had Demetri escorting me back to the reception area, where Gianna's desk was. As soon as I entered the long hallway, my eyes landed on Edward and Alice, who were sitting on the black leather couch. When they were aware of my presence, they immediately stood up, and Alice in the blink of an eye had me in her arms. She muttered how worried she was and how she was glad I was finally back. I was somehow confused as why Alice didn't see what happened between me and Aro, but then I assumed it was due to the fact that it was entirely unexpected and all occurred based on snap decisions. As I was wrapped in Alice's arms, I shot a glance at Edward who looked back at me with sadness and guilt in his eyes. Yet he stood still and didn't approach me.

Slowly we began our descend towards land. We met with the Cullens and each one embraced me, and thanked me for saving Edward. Even Jasper gave me a light squeeze, muttering an apology before be pulled back. I assured him that it was not his fault, and I had long ago completely forgiven him. Once we all exchanged our hugs, we made our way through the airport parking lot to the two black SUVs, with black tinted windows.

I rode in the car with Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice, while Edward and the rest were in the other car. Rosalie apologized to me for how she was always so cruel and thanked me for saving her brother. I was surprised to say the least, but jumped at any chance that would bring me close to her. I accepted her apology and she thanked me and smiled at me. The rest of the ride was in silence, and somewhere along the way I fell asleep in Alice's arms. I woke again to find myself in my room; I turned my head and noticed that the time was 3 in the morning.

I groaned but suddenly shot out of bed as I felt something cold over my forehead. My eyes, wide with shock, landed on Edward's form, sitting on the edge of my bed. He looked at me in full concern. I was obviously rather incredulous if he truly was here, or was this some sort of dream.

"Edward." I muttered. I was surprised how my voice came out strained, as I realized I was breathing heavily. I didn't know how much I was taken by surprise at seeing him in my room again, alone.

"Bella, I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am. I truly feel like an idiot for how I had behaved." Edward said. His tone filled with sadness, as he reached out for my hand and held it in both of his.

"You need to know that I love you, Bella. I always have and I always will. What I did in the forest that day was for your safety, but I didn't know how much I was putting you in danger. I would spend every day making it up to you if that was what it took. Please say you will forgive me."

I didn't notice how my eyes were welling up with tears, as I blinked swiftly; looking at Edward's saddened face. I quickly threw myself in his arms as I sobbed loudly. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly against him.

I knew Edward didn't mean to do what he did, he still loved me. Edward is truly the one for me, he is my chosen one. What I did with Aro was to save Edward, and it further proved how much I loved him still. What Aro and I shared was an act of lust and desire, rather than love and affection. Yet I still felt guilty for giving Aro my innocence, and I know that now Edward and I were back together, then I could not hurt him by telling him the truth. I knew that even I wouldn't be able to handle his reaction; if it meant that it would end up in him leaving me again. I couldn't go through that again.

But even as I was now holding Edward, my mind was filled with potent thoughts of Aro Volturi.

* * *

Author's note: wow that was so long! 9 pages long .. I broke my own record. So Aro and Bella had sex, and Aro released them. Edward apologized (figures) and he and Bella are back together. But Bella's thoughts are of Aro, wonder where that would lead. *evil smirk* … don't forget to review. Let me know what you think!

_il mio angelo dolce _means My sweet angel in Italian.


	3. Crimson

_Author's note:_ I wanted to mention that I got interviewed by a fan-website for my Twilight FanFic _Bloody Rose. _You can read about it on this link: **theluvnv *dot* com**

Thanks again for all of your positive words.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer: All characters of Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**_3 weeks and 5 days later_**

Edward and I are back together, much to Charlie's disappointment. He is giving Edward the '_I'm only enduring this for the sake of my daughter's happiness and if you hurt her again, I swear, I will get my shot gun, kill you and make sure nobody discovers the body_' treatment. Undoubtedly, it will take much _more_ than a shot gun to actually kill Edward, none the less he has been putting up with Charlie in the most gentlemanly way achievable. Edward said he plans to take anything Charlie throws at him, as long as he was close to me.

The night we returned from Volterra, Edward proposed to me. My initial response was that it was simply a gag, though when I found out he was very much serious and was hurt that I didn't reply the way he had predicted of me, he became persistent. He thought since I will unavoidably be turned into a vampire, and that we will spend our eternity together then a marriage will be a seal to our, literally, undying bond. Nevertheless, since I am born in the 21st century, my ideas and views about nuptials are the complete opposite of Edward's views from his time.

He has been hinting a lot about this issue and that I should not prolong reflecting on it, since we will be together perpetually. But every time it was brought up, the subject made me rather unresponsive. But that did not falter Edward's resolve, on the contrary, the more days that passed the more he became determined to slide a ring on my finger. And to make matters worse, he has turned the one thing I wished the most into a settlement. If he should be the one to change me, and put an end to my mortal life, then in return, I should agree to his proposal in marriage.

I wasn't left with much to choose from. Basically, I had three choices. First, is to wait a few years as Edward had suggested, and then he would turn me. But I severely stated that time was not an issue to be discussed. I was already a year older than Edward. I did not wish to be any older than that. The second was to get married and then the minute we were announced, husband and wife, Edward would sink his teeth into my neck. Alas, the third and final option, my very last alternative, once I graduated, Carlisle would be the one to change me. And my graduation was only two weeks away. Time was running out.

A lot of things have happened, but they certainly are not boring. Not the least bit. I heaved a big sigh as I was contemplating the lot in my head. For the time being I was disregarding the fact that I had two pairs of eyes staring at me rather profusely, thinking that I couldn't sense them. They might as well be burning a hole in my back, because that is how it felt like. But I just continued to remain ignorant to them as I stared out the window, watching the raindrops furiously hitting the glass and descending down. Which explained that the car was moving relatively fast, my guess was that the speedometer was almost reaching 120, I didn't need to confirm it visually. First of all, is that I simply didn't care how fast we were going, knowing full well that the driver can steer the car skillfully without so much as looking at the road, which is why I didn't wish to turn around. And secondly, is that if I turned around I would be met with a pair of; which are right now, pitch black eyes. And answering a question I simply didn't wish to answer, which was '_what am I thinking?_' I should just stay the way I am and accept the silence I had been provided.

"Bella? … Bella!" A high soprano voice called out.

"Hmmm?" I turned around and gazed at my soon to be half immortal-pixie-sister.

"Stop day dreaming. We reached Charlie's house." Alice stated, raising an eyebrow. Mostly because ever since we returned from Italy, my mind has been completely distracted. And I find myself getting dazed rather quickly, and at any chance I get.

I looked out of the window and realized that the car really did stop, and we were truly in front of Charlie's house. "Oh it seems we have, I guess I will see you guys after you return from your hunt." I said and proceeded to unbuckle the seatbelt.

Suddenly, a muscular, icy hand covered my own which inevitably caused me to look up at the owner of it. As my eyes met up with his midnight gems, his brows scrunched in frustration as I welcomed him with a void expression.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked, his tone heavy with concern.

"Of course I am, Edward. I'm great. Why wouldn't I be?" I replied. _Am_ I alright?

"You are not your usual self, Bella." Edward confessed.

"I have to agree with Edward, Bella. You have been very out of it, and it has been rather increasingly with the days passing." Alice added.

I looked at both of them. The way they looked at me. It was as though they expected me to just accept the fact that there was truly something wrong with me. And honestly, now I _do_ have a problem. I am becoming a little agitated. What were they expecting me to say?

"I guess I have not been myself for awhile now. But that is to be expected, now _doesn't it_?" I blurted out.

I pushed Edward's hand way and immediately unfasten my seatbelt. I ignored the looks of shock Edward and Alice were giving me and resumed to get out of the car. "Bella! Wait!" Edward yelled, but I just continued to walk towards the house. I heard the sound of the car door opening, but that only made my movements proceed with haste.

I opened the door to the house and shut it right behind me. I really didn't know why I said what I said. I clearly did not think before I uttered those words. I was just so sick and tired of Edward expecting something to be wrong with me, and then trying to discover a way to mend it.

I turned around, heading straight for my room. When out of nowhere, I collided with something hard. I stumbled back a few feet before I lost my balance and fell. I expected an impact with the floor, but it never came. I opened my eyes and realized I was in Edward's arms. Instead of being grateful for him catching me, my rage grew. Try as I may, I did the best I could to reign in my anger.

"Bella, what has gotten into you?"

"Nothing, Edward. I'm just having a bad day." I replied quickly. I was a bad liar to the point that even _I _knew it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I continued to gaze at Edward, I was stunned. He could easily detect when my words were tinted with falseness. But right now he seemed to actually believe me. Either that or he is going along with whatever I was spewing at him.

"I'll get over it. You should go hunt, you look awfully thirsty." I stated.

"I do not mind enduring another day."

"No! Don't hold it off just for my sake. Go and hunt. I will be fine. I promise." I affirmed.

He raised his prefect eyebrow, silently questioning my words. "I said _I'll be fine_." I retorted.

"If you insist. Jasper and Emmett will be around guarding the area. If you should need anything …."

" ….. I'll call them and let them know." I finished, more calmly than before. I tried mustering a smile to give him more assurance.

It seemed to have worked, for I didn't realize it until now, his shoulders and muscles relaxed. He lifted himself up with me wrapped in his arms, and set me on my feet. Then he dropped his arms from around me and placed his hands on either side of my waist.

Edward slowly started to approach me and lightly placed a chaste kiss on my lips; I closed my eyes and reciprocated. Seconds later, he stepped back, took one final look at me and then headed to the front door, I heard the sound of the deadbolt opening. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He added before stepping outside into the now drizzling atmosphere, and closing the door behind him.

Once I heard the tires of the Volvo moving against the gravel of the driveway, I dropping on the cold hard wood floor. I finally had the privacy I needed. I breathed as I knew I couldn't control my exterior emotions any longer. There was something wrong with me, something _extremely_ wrong.

_I was possessed, _I had been in this state for the past weeks, ever since that day in Volterra. I was possessed by the vampire whom I offered myself to. I was possessed by never ending dreams and fantasies and daydreams of that day happening over and over again in my head. Nothing was right anymore, I was not right anymore.

A new side of me has emerged, a side that craved sexual desire and filled with discontented lust. My possessor, the very person I give credit to for making me as unstable as I currently am, Aro Volturi. I can still remember his lips sucking on mine. His hands possessively grabbing as much of me as they could. His chilling skin igniting my own in a fiery storm. Not holding back our moans and screams as they echoed across the room and resonated back to us aloud. We were in a world of our own, a world were nothing mattered and nothing existed but me and Aro, where we were the _only_ audience to our primal, physical, erotic affair.

Suddenly I heard the sound of a throat being cleared from behind me and froze. Just in time, a roar of thunder, followed by a blast of lightening caused a black-out, which in return resulted in me squealing in fright. Just then, a pair of monstrous arms engulfed me in an embrace and rocked me back and forth.

"Bella, everything is all right, chill. It's just the storm. Don't worry; I'm here for you, sis." Emmett comforted me. Once I knew it was him, in mere seconds I was feeling very safe.

"Oh thank god, Emmett. I thought you were …."

"The evil bad, wicked red vamp from hell?" Emmett finished sarcastically.

I smiled at the silly description, but sobered up almost immediately. I almost completely forgot about Victoria. I was so distracted with my own thoughts that I forgot about the dilemma of the vampire who sought to avenge her mate with the spilling of my blood.

"Bella?" I looked up at Emmett's dimpled face that now carried an expression creased in concern. "Are you ok?"

"Yes. I'm good now." I replied. Emmett pulled me up and helped me balance myself before letting me go.

"Jasper sensed your emotions 'going into turmoil' as he said. So I came to check on you, while he continued to surveillance the area." He stated, while pushing his hands in the front pocket of his, absolutely drenched, jeans. Now that I was more attentive, Emmett was completely _soaked_ and his short, dark curls were dripping across his face. A puddle of water was forming under his feet, and quickly spreading across the floor.

"Opp! Sorry about that." Emmett stated sheepishly.

"It's perfectly fine, Emmett. Its only water." I said, waving my hands imperturbably and smiling. I knew he could see me even in the dark. His white, long-sleeved shirt and pale skin made him glow in the pitch darkness, and I noticed him returning the smile with his own adorable, dimpled grin. I reached up on the tip of my toes, and kissed him on the cheek. I loved this guy, I could not have asked for a more perfect big brother.

"I should go join Jazz" Emmett announced, turning around to leave through the back door.

"I hate that you guys have to be out there in the rain and cold, while I sit here and do nothing." I said, feeling a little pout hanging on my lips.

"Naaaahh, Bellz!" Emmett replied waving his hand. "If anything, I should be thanking you. This is more fun than I had in decades!" I could see Emmett's teeth gleaming with a genuine excitement on his face. "And between you and me, Jasper is also enjoying this. He is loving that he gets to make like G.I. Joe, going all commando and shit." He added with a booming laugh.

"You watch too much action movies, Emmett." I remarked, chuckling.

"It passes the time. You just do your part and be safe for Eddy's sake, Bellz." He replied sarcastically before we heard a thud from behind Emmett.

I jumped, my heart bombarding my chest. "Its Jasper." Emmett assured me, placing his hand on my shoulder. And in seconds he was standing next to Emmett, his face was contoured in anger or annoyance?

"We have a problem." Jasper stated.

I froze. "Is it Victoria?" I asked, clutching my hand to my chest.

"No. Its bigger than that." He replied, almost growling.

"Jazz?" Emmett called out to his brother. He placed his hand on Jasper's arm.

Jasper looked at his brother, his ember eyes glowing. "Alice called. She is on her way back with Edward."

"Jasper, tell me what's happening. If it is bigger than Victoria, I have to know." I pleaded. Jasper and Emmett looked over at me. It seemed that Jasper was much calmer before he spoke, but the anger was still there, and somehow it was mixed with a little worry when his eyes met mine. That was not reassuring for me.

Jasper seemed a little hesitant to tell me, but I kept my gaze on him. "You should know, since now you are a part of us. However, Bella, you need to know we will protect you no matter what. You are a Cullen now."

Emmett dropped his hand from Jasper's arm, and Jasper proceeded to step in front of me. He placed both his hands on my shoulder-blades, and I felt the calm emitting through my entire body, before he spoke the words that would render me helpless and speechless.

"The Volturi are here."


	4. Panic in Little Forks

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Carlisle's POV **

For the first time in all of my 348 years as a vampire, I felt more human than ever. I was fearful, desperate and helpless; my only instincts were to protect my family. But how can I, just one man, protect the ones I loved from a threat of such magnitude. I was still having a hard time shaking the paralyzing feeling that violated my body when I received a call from Alice. My initial thoughts were to take my family and Bella and flee Forks. But that wasn't the responsible thing to do.

We didn't have a _reason_ to feel threatened. So why did I have this uncomfortable sensation slithering its way to the forefront of my mind?

I took deep, unnecessary breaths to calm my self; as I rubbed my temple with my index and thumb in the hopes of organizing all frenzied thoughts within my head. I needed to look at this mess from a rational and clear point of view, I needed to cover all the vital steps, and as ironic as it sounds coming from a vampire, time was a luxury I couldn't afford.

The Volturi were well on their way to this little innocent town of Forks, this well habitable town of mortal beings. If only they knew the kind of danger they were facing at this moment, their simple minds wouldn't be able to comprehend it.

As I was currently standing in my study, I took one last look out the window that overlooked the grey, cloud coated, intense rainy forest of our back yard and knew that I couldn't delay the inevitable. I walked over to the door of my office; I gently turned the knob and when I pulled the door open I saw my blonde daughter, leaning on the wall across from my door. Her delicate face was twisted in worry and distress. Her arms were hugging her form, as she was taking deep, unneeded, breaths.

"Daddy" Rosalie's voice came in a fleeting whisper, as her eyes met mine. She looked like she was close to weeping if she had the ability to produce tears.

I walked over to her, and placed my hands on her shoulders in the hopes of soothing her, but it had the opposite affect, she broke down in dry sobs. It crushed my immortal, dead heart as I pulled Rosalie into my embrace and wrapped my arms around her.

"Everything is going to be alright, sweetheart. I wont let any harm come to you." I kissed the top of her head and she looked up at me and gave me a sad smile. I then kissed her forehead, and the tension within her seemed to subside. Her sobs ceased, and I was thankful.

"Listen, Rose, I need you to stay here with Esme while I go and take care of a few things. Can you do that for me, kitty? "

"I'm not staying here idly! I know where you're going, and I am coming with you, dad." I was taken aback by her determination, and the look in her hard eyes told me she was resolved.

I sighed. "That is fine, Rose. But please, let me be the one to speak. They are already on shaky territory with us."

I dropped one of my hands, and left the other one draped on Rosalie's shoulder as we proceeded downstairs. Esme was pacing back and forth in worry, once we reached the last step; she paused and turned to face us.

"Oh, Carlisle, I just heard from Emmett and Jasper that they are bringing Bella over with them. Are you sure its wise?" Esme was past the point of frantic; I cupped her cheek in my hand as I spoke.

"We have no alternative choice, dear. Alice said it would ease the situation with the Volturi if we were all present." I continued to explain as we proceeded to sit on the couch in the living room. "Just give it a thought, if they came here and didn't see Bella, they will become suspicious that we might be hiding something from them. That could prolong their stay, or the worst, but I don't want us to dwell on that."

"But she is still human, Carlisle. And the Volturi don't follow our diet, add the fact that she smells much too appealing than an ordinary human." She placed her hand on mine and squeezed it gently. "I just don't want to risk putting Bella in more danger." My darling wife was precise.

I turned over my hand and entwined our fingers together, while gazing into the little shimmers of gold in her eyes. Esme was set on keeping Bella away from this situation at all cost, but I knew she would be stunned once I inform her further of what Alice told me.

"Esme, my dear, even if we do keep Bella away, they will _request_ us to bring her." I continued to explain. "Edward already considered getting her out of town, but when Alice saw the outcome of that decision, it caused more problems."

"I don't understand." She uttered, her eyes were wide with horror.

Just then, Jasper walked through the door, interrupting our conversation, followed by Emmett who had his hand joined together with Bella's. My eyes lingered on Bella, studying her expression; she looked to be so lost. Her eyes were staring into space, and I couldn't even imagine what she was going through right now, it has certainly been an overwhelming eventful year, even for us vampires. Rosalie, Esme and I ascended from the couch, and walked over to them.

Esme went to stand next to Bella protectively, I could tell Esme was not letting Bella out of her sight any time soon, she lost her once and she couldn't afford to lose her again.

Jasper took a step forward to approach me. "Carlisle, we should get going."

I nodded. "Rosalie will also be coming with us."

"Rosy?" Emmett was confounded.

"I can't just let Carlisle go alone, Em. Besides, You know we cant trust those _dogs_, treaty or not."

"If you are going then so am I." Emmett snapped, his tone was filled with venom.

"No! Emmett, we need someone to stay here." Emmett was about to interrupt me, but I held up my hand, signaling for him to let me finish. "We will be more than safe, Alice and Edward will intercept and join us at the meeting point."

I placed my hand over his shoulder. "Everything will be fine, trust me. Emmett, we are running out of time." He relaxed, looked over at the still dazed Bella and nodded back to me.

"Thank you, son."

"Stay safe." Esme pleaded.

"Hopefully, our absence will be brief." I replied, gazing back at her endearingly.

And like lightening, I was out the door, and flying through the woodland, with Jasper and Rosalie flanking me. The drizzling atmosphere was now reduced to a light shower, but the thickness of the trees provided a cover from the crystal like droplets and the sky above us remained heavily clouded. The trees flew by in a blur of blues and purples as the day turned to twilight.

We agreed with Sam, the Alpha of the wolf pack, of the Quileute tribe to meet us at the baseball clearing. We felt that location would be on a more neutral ground, between our territory and the reservation.

As we reached half of the distance to the clearing, the cell phone in my pocket vibrated. I pulled it out, and held it to my ear, with no vexation to check the caller, as I was sure I already knew who it was.

"_Carlisle. We just reached the clearing. The wolves got here before we did_." Alice whispered, and I could tell from her tone that she was on edge, as I assumed she was uncomfortable in being around the werewolves.

"We are but a few minutes away from you. Stay put." I hung up, and placed the phone back into my jacket pocket.

"Do you think they will be cooperative?" Jasper voiced, the worry on his face made him seem much older.

"There isn't much of a choice, son. If the Volturi know of their existence, and decide to hunt them one by one, then they wont stand a chance. The wolves don't have special gifts like vampires do. And we would get partial of the blame for keeping their being hidden."

Jasper looked thoughtful as he nodded to me. Suddenly, his shoulders were tense and his lips were pressed together in a thin line, as his eyes became hard when he looked ahead. My shoulders tensed a little as well and my fingers somewhat twitched, it was only natural, the closer we got to the clearing the greater we were alert.

We had no clue on how the wolves would react to the news, but I tried to remain the picture of calm as we passed the last line of trees and onward to the large area of the clearing. There they were, my bronze-haired son, and my pixie-sized daughter, and a good 60 yards away from them stood Sam Uley, lined by two wolves on each side. I didn't recognize the dark gray wolf on Sam's left, but I did assume from, what Edward had told me, that the russet brown wolf, on Sam's right, is Jacob Black, Ephraim Black's descendant.

I stopped next to Edward, with Rosalie on my other side, and Jasper went to stand beside Alice. I exchanged a meaningful glance with Edward as I spoke to him through my thoughts.

'_My son, I am so sorry to hear from Alice that we couldn't keep Bella away from this catastrophe._' Edward gave me a worried expression, hinting anxiety on this matter.

'_But don't fret, she will be kept safe, even Esme doesn't wish to leave Bella's side, and I know the Volturi would not harm her as the brothers already gave permission for the change._' I assured him as I placed my hand over his shoulder.

He gave me a small smile, and I mirrored it. Nodding to my son, I took a few steps forward and paused; I could sense Jasper being on my right, while Edward guarded my left, Rosalie and Alice adjoined us, and stood to the back.

Sam, who was already standing erect, and uneasy, seemed much alert with the wolves that were on defense, when they noticed our formation, they knew that we would begin our meeting.

"Sam" I nodded, acknowledging him. A polite and respectful formality, even though they thought of us as enemy, we need not give them another reason to fan the flames of hatred they harbored.

"Dr. Cullen." He nodded back.

"Please, call me Carlisle." I said in a much friendlier tone, giving him a genuine smile. My actions seemed to take an affect, or it could have been Jasper's doing, either way the tension that hung on Sam's shoulders, slightly, if not noticeably, faded. "I am sincerely grateful that you agreed to meet us. I assure you, we come to you only with good intentions for both sides."

"If it weren't for the treaty made with you by our ancestors, we wouldn't be having a conversation in this manner, let alone a conversation at all. But we do, and as the leader of my pack, I have a duty to uphold." The dark grey wolf held his head high, as if he was agreeing to his leader's words. "So tell me, _Carlisle_, what have you come to speak about?"

I knew there was no gentle way of saying what was about to be said, but I knew I had to choose my words carefully. I exchanged a look with Jasper, and he met my gaze. His expression indicated that he would be ready to take over, should the conversation take an unruly turn.

I looked back at Sam, and he gave me a bemused look. I then spoke and my tone was abandoned of all imprudence.

"A certain matter has presented itself, and unfortunately for both our sides, it can not be avoided. You see, Sam, we vampires have a royal ancient family. This family governs our world, preserves the peace and upholds order. And they are very powerful. Non could stand in their way and live to speak of it."

"And the point of saying this to us would be … ?" Sam trailed off, arching his eyebrow.

"They are coming to Forks. Right now." I stated firmly.

Sam's face turned a very vivid shade of red, his pulse quickened as he clutched his fists. I was worried he might shape shift, but he didn't seem to be shaking, he had more control than it was expected of someone his age. However, I could not say the same for the two standing next to him. They bared their razor sharp teeth at us, and growled menacingly. The russet brown wolf, Jacob Black, was ready to strike. He began stepping forward, and my family growled in response. I saw Rosalie, in my peripheral vision inching forwards. The chilling forest breeze blew by as the air filled with feral growls. I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration; this was not the time for childish demeanor.

"Enough!" Sam commanded, and the two wolves sat back on their hind legs and whimpered. Conversely, I couldn't say my own were behaving rather properly, but I glanced back at Rosalie and shook my head at her, she forced herself to be the picture of calm, yet she was on pins and needles, as her eyes now shifted from one wolf to the other, daring them to challenge her. I heaved a sigh then looked back towards Sam.

"Sam, there isn't much time to be wasted. They will be here in no more than a few hours. Out of respect to our treaty we are requesting that you allow passage with no hostile complications." I beseeched.

"These people, are they followers of the same nutritional habits that you adapt?" Sam asked, delicately, hoping he would receive a preferable answer.

This was the part I dreaded and hoped Sam wouldn't ask. "No they do not." I answered unenthusiastically.

"Then we can not allow them to come here. How can you guarantee that they won't kill people when it's in their very nature? Our ancestors made an exception for your family because you do not hunt humans. They do. And that goes against everything we stand for. " Sam replied, and he seemed resolved on the matter as he crossed his arms over his chest, but I refused to leave it at that.

"Sam, I give you my word that they will not be hunting within Forks or anywhere near it, me and my family will make sure of that. You have to understand that they are very suspecting people, if we so much as behave shadily in any way then it can cause them to believe that we could be hiding something. Not only will that make them hasten their arrival here, but it could also mean that they will prolong their stay, or worse, more of them will come here."

I could see Sam's reluctance, and his previous determination was shattered. "If we just let them come here, let them do what they need to do, allow them to say what they need to say, then the sooner they can return to Italy, and the earlier we can return to our mundane life. And during their time here we request that you do not make your self known to them." I explained, adding the last sentence in a very low voice, although I was sure as the sky was blue that they heard me.

Suddenly, the grey wolf, who was silent for awhile began to tremble, his silver fur reverberated across his form, he crouched down as though he would collapse on the floor but then a man suddenly sprung to his feet in the animal's place, a tall burly man, with cropped black hair resembling Sam's. He hastily lifted the piece of black cloth, that was tied to his ankle, which appeared to be some form of clothing, and pulled it to his waist.

"Your words are weighing heavy with ill notion." Spoke the young man. He then turned to Sam. "Sam, how can we even be sure that what he is speaking is the truth. Despite this treaty, this situation is very dangerous and unpredictable. A group of human drinkers is the last thing we need. And what is even worse is that they will out number us. We wont be able to protect our land."

"It will turn into a dangerous situation if for no reason we don't let them pass. And besides, they will be nowhere near your territory. They will be arriving from Seattle, escorted by someone from our coven, and immediately taken into _our _land." Edward spoke up.

"And why must they come to Forks? Why cant you lot just go and meet them in Seattle? Do your business there, and then send them on their merry way." The young man was beginning to get on my nerves, I didn't wish for Sam to get other ideas. This situation was like a boulder drop over a cliff, fast and destructive. I noticed from the corner or my eye that the russet wolf was rather silent, looking forth and back as we discussed.

"You do not know these people. They are ancient, they lived long before your great great ancestors even existed, and that alone gave them more power to have their way, if anyone wished it or not." Jasper replied calmly. "Add the fact that they have a loyal band of followers that possess powers that make our own look like a cheap trick." he added with disdain.

"All the more reason they shouldn't be allowed here." Replied the young man fiercely.

"This useless banter is getting us nowhere." Sam suddenly interrupted. His eyes met mine before he spoke again. "I do have one thing to ask before I give you my final decision."

"Of course, Sam. Ask away." I gestured for him to continue.

"You said a little while ago that we mustn't make ourselves known to them. Do they not know the existence of werewolves?" I didn't think Sam would ask the one question that was entirely unexpected, let alone could render his decision. However it wasn't something I couldn't answer, I was just reluctant that my choice of words could decide his very answer.

I was grateful however that my son stepped in to answer it instead. "They are well aware of the existence of werewolves, but this isn't a pleasant knowledge. They have had a bad history with werewolves in the past, and that left a bitter taste since then. So you can see why we are trying to be careful with this matter as delicately as possible. They don't know that the Olympic Peninsula has werewolves, and they do not know of our treaty with your group. So let us just say its better if we kept is so." Edward was careful to explain, and judging from the way he looked at Sam, he was picking his brain and deciding which words to say to sway his resolve.

Unexpectedly, the brown wolf growled at Edward. "She will be perfectly safe. Your concerns are unnecessary." Edward replied. His lips were in a thin line. It didn't take much guessing to know that they were speaking of Bella. Jacob Black dug his paws into the dirt beneath him, as though to hold himself from attacking. "She received their blessing, she is in their favor now. They know she belongs with _me _so they wont harm her." Edward spoke, smirking at Jacob Black.

It was immature and childish, and I never once seen Edward act this way. And it was the last thing we needed as I could plainly see that the russet wolf was inching toward Edward. I reached my hand over to Jasper and tugged on his hand. He nodded back, as though he could read my very thoughts. He worked his talent on young Jacob Black until the creases on his feral features smoothed.

"_Edward now is not the time. Remember what we came here for._" I all but screamed aloud to my bronze haired son. He nodded, still holding his gaze with Jacob Black. But never the less, he took a few steps back.

"Sam, we need to know what is your answer. We are running out of time." I pleaded.

Sam rubbed the back of his head, met my gaze and gave a slight look of defeat. I tried not to smile flamboyantly, remaining composed until the actual words left his mouth. "It seems there is no avoiding this. But as long as I have your word, not just as the leader of your coven, but as the very person who agreed to the treaty, to keep this situation under control. And under no circumstance are they allowed to hunt within the Olympic Peninsula, I don't care for what reason you explain to them, just make sure they don't." as Sam tried to continue explaining, the brown wolf, Jacob Black, whimper to Sam.

"I got it, Jacob." Sam replied, frustratingly. He looked back at us and continued. "And you have to give your word that you will absolutely will not put Isabella Swan in harms way. She is just as much a part of our family, and Charlie is favored among our council, so any grief that comes to him will not be forgiven."

"Sam, you don't need to tell us. I consider Bella my daughter as all the rest of my children are. And my family and I will be sure to protect her at all cost. You have my word on this." I promised, genuinely from the bottom of my dead heart.

Sam nodded. "Then we give you our word that we will try to stay clear while your visitors are here. We will only keep patrol over the boarders of the reservation."

"Of course. Thank you, Sam." I nodded back.

I then took a few steps back along with my family, before turned around and headed back the same direction we came from.

**Alice's POV **

I let out the breath I was holding in through the entire meeting. I didn't care to smell the foul wet dog stench. When the trees then surrounded us, I inhaled deeply, savoring the smell of the earth and trees after the rain. I could smell a mile away some animals coming out of their shelters from the rain. I felt a mild burn, as we didn't even begin to hunt before I had the disdainful vision that plunged our lives into chaos.

At the moment, I was just happy I could get my visions again, the more we were distancing ourselves from the wolves the clearer the future appeared. I didn't like to be blind, and I was grateful I could see the future the second Sam Uley agreed to not involve his pack into the ordeal. I couldn't even begin to think what the Volturi might do to us if they knew we were keeping werewolves from them.

"Well that turned out well." Rosalie voiced sarcastically.

"It could have been worse. You were too hotheaded, Rose, to even notice that they had a whole pack of wolves covering the inner lines of the trees. If you agitated them into a fight, it would have been an uneven match, and then where do you think we would have been? A pile of ashes somewhere in the forest. That's where!" I exclaimed.

"Calm down, Alice." Carlisle spoke up. "I wish I could say the worse is behind us, but its not. We need to stay level headed until the Volturi arrive, the last thing we need is an internal conflict among us. The best thing we could offer each other is support for one another, and protecting the people we love."

"Your absolutely right, dad. My emotions got the best of me, I suppose. I am sorry Rosalie."

"Not a problem, Alice." Rose smiled warily.

"Are there any developments regarding the Volturi's decision so far?" Carlisle enquired. He was still optimistic that things could turn for the best.

He did not know how wrong he was, the moment that sentence left Carlisle's mouth I was struck with a vision that nearly squeezed the air out of my lungs. The situation escalated into monumental proportions and the word 'best' was far from my choice of vocabulary.

"Alice?" Carlisle's voice was but a murmur in my head as I looked over at Edward and he met my gaze, before seeing the next vision I could already read it across his face. His plans changed. He wanted to get Bella out of there and keep her safe.

His decision has already been made, and we both gazed at the aftermath. But as everything that involved the Volturi, it did more harm than good. I sighed. "_Stop this reckless gamble Edward. Your rash judgment will be our immortal death!" _I mentally screeched. I cared for Bella as well, but he would kill her sooner with his reckless and pathetic judgment. His lips were pressed tight, and I expected a retort but he thought otherwise, for once he actually surrendered to fate. And we could only stand aside and watch.

"Darling, what's wrong?" my beloved voiced worriedly, I knew he sensed the hostile emotions crisscrossing between Edward and me. I tried to muster a reassuring smile but the anxiety in my heart opposed.

"It seems we were being ambushed." I muttered hesitantly.

"What did you see, my dear?" I forced to drag my gaze to meet my father, but I was barely meeting his eyes through my lashes.

"When I first had the vision, I mistook that only the guards were headed here. But that only blinded me to the bigger purpose. They were traveling unaccompanied but their intentions were not to come here alone." I swallowed the bile of venom that flooded my throat, as it traveled down it left a burn in its tracks. The next sentence was harder to say. And their eyes waited on me to continue. I looked back at Carlisle and hurled the words out of me. "The brothers are coming here. I did not see them because they have been taking a different root. They managed to get closer to Forks without our detection. They are planning to meet the guards enroot in Seattle."

"How did they manage to evade your visions?" Jasper voiced.

"When we were in Volterra, I … I allowed Aro to read my mind. A harmless move then, but now I can see how stupid it was. I was trying to give him more assurance of Bella's immortality but it seems I gave away more than I thought."

As we passed the last line of trees, we halted in front of our home. We all stood looking at Carlisle's back; he then turned around and looked at us compassionately. I tried avoiding the bronze haired imbecile who was throwing daggers at me, and he knew I felt it but we had more pressing concerns and I would have to deal with him later, better if it was never.

Esme and Emmett walked through the door and joined our little circle. Emmett wrapped his bulging arm around Rosalie, as Esme took her husband's hand into her own. Carlisle lifted her hand and kissed it lightly before turning to look back at us.

"My family, what awaits us could lead to peace or danger, but I must know that if it comes to the latter then we can depend on each other. We come from entirely different backgrounds and eras, but we are now under one roof, and we are all standing here as Cullens. We need to be united. Do you all support this unity?"

We all nodded simultaneously.

With a fatherly approving smile, Carlisle morphed into the leader we all followed as he poured his commands onto us. "Now first thing, we promised the wolves we will be going to Seattle to meet with our 'guests'. But before that, we require a change of wardrobe; we have to be absolutely sure that no lingering scent of the wolves be found on us. I fear Caius would be disdainful the most regarding them."

Rosalie instinctively took a whiff of her clothes and shivered involuntarily. "Disgusting." She muttered under her breath, with an expression that gave her wrinkles in places she didn't want or need.

"Edward, I ask more of you than I can hope but you need to go meet them." Carlisle suddenly declared. Edward replied with a gasp, which was a revelation to be seen and heard. Edward caught by surprise. I mentally laughed until I mentally fell over.

"I can't leave Bella alone, Carlisle." My '_brother_' was a fool. I never had sour feelings for Edward but I was currently experience them in abundance.

I couldn't leave Bella alone either, but I knew Edward well enough to know that his intentions right now were for merely selfish reasons. This boy had his priority is so unfocused that he refused to stop and look at the big picture. I never wanted more than to rip his head off at this moment and point his vision in the right direction.

"Do you intend to take her with you?" Carlisle's retort gave me a hard whiplash. Sarcasm was never his trait, but he must have shared my acerbic feeling perfectly.

Edward was astounded, his wide charcoal eyes indicated he wasn't prepared for such word to come from his father figure. "Of course not. I meant I would keep her here and remain by her side. I cannot leave my mate at such a critical time." His tone stresses as if he was stating a fact that should be obvious to all. Bella should be kept away and he should be with Bella. Period.

"Yet, I don't see you glued to her side at the moment." I didn't know where this was coming from. I never knew I could be so biting; I could taste the bitterness of my words as they rolled off my tongue. I never expressed disdain to any of my family members before, was this result of the situation at hand, or was my brother bringing out the worst in me? Either way I wasn't sure, but it was too late to take back the words.

I mentally sighed, wishing I could take back those words now. I can clearly see how my sharp words picked my brother's feelings to bits.

"As long as she is within my proximity, and her beating heart remains, then its more assurance than I need. I need to be there for her, why cant you understand that Alice?" I held my tongue. I didn't have a proper reply, but I sure had a few good remarks to stab him with.

Carlisle's warm melody interrupted our bickering. "We all understand perfectly well, son. But right now we need you more than ever, this family depends on you for our safety and for Bella's. Do it for her sake." I knew Edward would still argue, even to his own symbolism of parenthood if it weren't for the delicate voice that came from the entryway to the house.

"Edward, I'll be fine. Please go and help your family." Bella was leaning on the doorframe, with her arms crossed over her chest. I didn't sense her approach, her stance lead me to believe she was standing, overhearing our conversation for the majority of it. If she adapted to our nature or she evolved into something further than human, either way she looked more vampire now than ever. She looked like death just walked up to her and kissed her on both cheeks; Bella was paler than her usual ivory self. No emotion could be seen on her face. I walked over to her at mortal speed, and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She moved her neck sluggishly until she met me eye to eye. She was empty, a shell of the Bella I once knew. I felt something was wrong with her since we came from Italy, and it only kept growing prominent with each passing day.

A warm smile graced my lips; my hand rubbed her shoulder in a friendly manner. "Don't worry, Bella. I wont let you leave my side."

I hoped my gesture and words could sooth her. It failed. No reply came from her. The corner of her lip twitched into a grin. I felt I should be picking up on something, as if she hid a message under her inert smile and bleak eyes. But she held a mystery I couldn't decipher.

* * *

I rested my hand under my chin, as my mind went a mile a minute. We were but a short distance away from the airport to meet the Volturi. And since we left the house I didn't see anything that could make me believe they considered foul play to occur.

Against my better judgment, I left Bella back at the house. I wanted to force my protectiveness onto her and demand that she let me stay by her side but she was having none of that. She persuaded me to go with Edward; I respected her resolution and I complied, especially since Carlisle was in favor of the decision.

Emmett whimpered his way into coming with us, I would have preferred if the mighty bear was left behind, but I was relieved and happy that Jasper volunteered to take his place and stay at the house. Since our official return to Forks, Jasper has been making more initiatives to help the family, and especially assist Bella in any way possible. He felt guilty, but chose to make it into a constructive emotion. He accepted Bella into the family with much eagerness as I did, and I hoped he could be the backbone that aids her tonight.

The lumberjack seated beside me found humor in pinching parts of my face until he got a reaction out of me, I paid him no mind, and tuned him out completely, I preferred being in this car much more. Right now the company of Emmett's simple mindedness was more desirable than the doting mother in the Volvo behind us.

I sensed ahead that Edward would be abusing this opportunity to continue our squabble, he would nip pick and bicker that I was not on his side, and I did not care for the safety of our human family member, that I didn't care if I lost a sister, and that I don't care about him. And so on and so forth. I took more joy into rolling my eyes into the back of my head and pinning them into place with needles than Edward's nagging. There were days I loved him, and there were days I would have loved to beat into him. It didn't take much effort on his side to know which day was which; I was the one left suffering. My empath husband was a blessing.

I would have seethed and boiled quietly, if Emmett had not flicked my ear so furiously. The earlobe cracked, I couldn't see it but I felt a small fissure created on the skin. The sound of my ruptured metallic skin had me shivering, like someone poured a bucket of dry ice onto my naked flesh.

I knew it was healing promptly, but it still hurt like a bloody Mary. I backhanded Emmett on the arm, and was satisfied when I heard a hard screech.

"OUCH!" Emmett's howler caused the windows in the vehicle to tremor significantly. Luckily, none of them cracked.

"Serves you right you big Neanderthal. What would I have done if you flicked my ear completely off my head and I lost it? It doesn't grow back you know!"

"I know you little midget. That's why I was very careful in my pressure. I called your name continuously, but you didn't hear me. We arrived." He gestured around us, and I looked out the window. We were already in the parking lot, and Edward was waiting outside, tapping his foot on the grey pavement.

"Next time a simple nudge would be more appropriate. You should remember I'm still a lady. I'm telling Rosalie her etiquette lessons aren't working." I mused as I closed the car door behind me. Emmett's sulking form had me feeling guilty of what Rosalie would do it him.

When he came to walk beside me, I punched him playfully on the arm and mouthed '_I was kidding_.' The big grizzly replied with a silly, dimpled grin.

Our little sibling moment ended when we came to a halt. At the gate to the building we came face to face with one of the twins, Alec, and the rest of the guards piled in behind him. They were six in total, some I recognized, and some I was meeting for the first time. I was much knowledgeable on the Volturi ranks and the only high ranking members were Alec and Felix, the rest were just grunts. What had me worried and relieved all in unanimity was that Demetri and Jane's presence was absent. I kept looking between the grunts, thinking they could have been behind them but as they aligned themselves properly I confirmed that this was the absolute total.

This was not the issue that frazzled me the most. One other presence, which mattered greatly, lacked attendance as well. The brothers were nowhere to be seen. I appeared as a confused child, looking left and right, I was more than positive they would make their appearance to us; this was how I've seen it in my vision. I was willing to wager a year of shopping trips that any second they would approach us. I brought this into Edward's attention and reviewed the vision I had seen.

He simply said. "I know." And that was all I needed to make clear to him. I looked straight ahead as Alec and Felix, as well as the rest of the guards made their way to us, with each leisurely step they took, the smirks on their faces grew wider and wider until exploding into a smile frenzy. It was sickly sweet; I felt a teeth-rotting sensation as my gaze lingered on their faces.

"Edward and Alice." Alec sighed with utter satisfaction. "It certainly is a treat, isn't it? A month ago we never met and only knew each other by name, yet now look at us!" he threw his hands in the air casually, a certain attribute I found in a certain specific Volturi that I hoped and prayed I would never come across again. But then I remembered. God doesn't hear the eternally damned.

"Who would have known that we would be seeing more of each other in less than a month than the closest of the vampires see each other in centuries." Alec placed an ivory fingertip on his lip and began to trace it, in what seemed to be an attempt to reign in the grin that seemed to would have magnified itself.

I glanced to Edward, he pursed his lips nonchalantly, a secret signal we concocted when he couldn't indulge verbally in what thoughts lay in an individual's mind. Pursing of the lips meant to us "irrelevant thoughts", which meant Alec was blocking Edward with mundane opinion. Which meant he hid something he didn't want exposed. Which meant there might be more layers to the truth to this visit. Which meant there were a darn good reason why Demetri and Jane were not here, and most importantly the brothers.

Tucking his hands behind his back, Alec turned his attention to Emmett. Which caused the big guy to turn rigid. Ready to pounce if need be, I just hope it didn't.

"Hello there. We haven't properly been introduced. I am Alec." Keeping his hands neatly behind him, Alec introduced himself without extending a greeting hand. His polite manner didn't prove absence, yet his body language showed he acknowledged Emmett's strength 'physically'.

"Emmett Cullen."

"Oh, the brawn of the family. I've heard about you." Alec exclaimed joyfully. His eyes leaped from Edward to Emmett in a second. If I lacked the gift of agility, I wouldn't have caught it.

I didn't need to be the mind reader to know how Alec came across any fact related to Emmett. Aro must have informed the whole Coven of every individual within our family through Edward's database, and regrettably mine. I bit my lip in frustration.

"We have a brawn in our ranks also." Alec continued, gesturing his hand to the sack of muscles next to him.

Cockiness possessed Felix, and he took one step forward and offered his hand to Emmett. Unavoidably, Emmett reached out and took his hand. Both men smirked at one another, their handshake lasted a considerably long time. Until I began to perceive sounds of cracking and crunching resonance, their hands began to shake as small fractures were spreading across their hands. I would have interjected before their appendage would turn to fairy dust, but they released their hold on each other, and I breathed more loosely. That would have been utterly painful, but testosterone versus testosterone should have been predicted when one collided with the other. I was simply relieved it was a less harmfully rivalry. The grunts enjoyed the display as their smirks became contagious among their lot.

Alec, pointlessly, cleared his throat to reign attention back to him. "All fun aside. Shall we proceed to your auto-vehicles?"

'_Edward, something is definitely wrong here!_' I mentally yelled.

"Hold one just a minute." Edward interrupted.

"Is there something wrong, Edward?" cocking his head to the side, Alec feigned confusion.

"You absolutely know there is." Edward retorted. He was fighting the urge not to growl, and it showed.

"Do tell Edward." This time Edward couldn't restrain himself, and exposed his teeth in a sneer. Alec chuckled back and sent Edward in a complete rage.

Just as Edward was about to question Alec for the absence of the Volturi leaders, the vibration of the cell-phone in my pocket interrupted the heated moment. I swiftly fished it out and examined the called ID before answering; I was surprised it was Jasper who was calling. No, not just surprised, I was also confused. I should have seen ahead if Jasper decided to call me, I always did, with every family member. I was at a loss to know what was happening to my powers, was I losing them, were they weakening? I tried not to show the worry on my face as I placed the phone over my ear and spoke to my husband. "Hello."

"Where are you?" Jasper growled. My confusion and worry grew rapidly.

"We are at the airport. What's wrong Jasper?" I demanded.

"Hurry back." is all he said.

"What's wrong? Did something happen? Is Bella alright?" Edward yelled, furious beyond belief.

"The leaders arrived at the house." And then the line died. And so did my unbeaten, cold heart.


	5. Invasion

**A/N: **The long awaited chapter of Temptation. I don't want to spoil anything, so you can read the rest of my remark about this at the end. I just don't want to spoil anything. Enjoy.

* * *

**All Twilight Saga characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Unless stated otherwise. The plot to Temptation belongs to me, respect artistic creativity please. This is a non-profit story. No copyrights infringements intended.**

* * *

**Edward**

I am going berserk. Red. All I could see was red. My entire world was violated with its tarnished presence. I saw no right and no reason anymore. An insult was produced and mocked me like a tyrannical demon, a sneer on its grotesque face. _I was made to look like a bloody damn fool. _

I barely registered the steering wheel protesting under my grasp, threatening to unhinge from the dashboard if I so much as nudged it the wrong way.

I looked straight ahead, to the long and winding dark road, ignoring the red eyes upon me, and the crude absurdity at my expense from the sneering thoughts that taunted me. Ridiculed me for being caught so off guard, for allowing something so monumental to pass under my radar. This was but a fraction of the mother of all deceptions.

And then it hits me like a blast of flames against my cold, hard skin. _How did they avoid Alice?_

Rage was pulsing in my veins, as I looked to the rearview mirror to the car behind me, seemingly able to keep up with the speed I was propelling in. I cursed the driver behind the wheel, and sensing my gaze on her despite us being in separate vehicles voiced her whining upon my head.

'_Wipe that god damned look off your face, Edward. You cannot blame me for not foreseeing this. I didn't see anything I swear to you. I don't know how they avoided us but they did._' Alice's voiced pierced my mind like a hot iron rod.

No they did not avoid _us_ dear Alice. _They avoided you!_

If I have the liberty to say something to her, without the intrusive eavesdropping from our unwelcomed guest, I would give her a damn well chucked piece of my thoughts. Put her in her, ever-loving unholy, place she crawled out of.

_This was her fault!_

She wasn't paying proper attention. She must have been distracted. If she weren't going to watch any of our enemy's movements, then she would have ATLEAST paid attention to Bella's future.

We just took off on the highway; the road was still a stretch in front of us. And we already wasted a lot of time to drive all the way here. I shudder to think what will happen during the drive back. Anything and everything is possible within that time frame. And my thoughts, offering more fuel to the flames, weaved torturous images into my head. And to rub salt to the injury, we were blocked by the early bird rush hour traffic. I cursed under my breath, earning me a few snickers from our meddling guests in the back seat.

I avoided meeting their gaze in the rearview mirror, and the smart-mouthed Alec sitting beside me, and inwardly groaned in utter frustration.

Now god knows what those vile people are doing to my poor, sweet, innocently defenseless human girl.

**Bella**

Once I halfheartedly assured Edward and Alice of my safe well being, I fell back into silence the moment their cars were gone beyond my field of vision. I trotted back to the living room, not entirely sure how to even dispel the shell-shocked state that's befallen me. The entire room was inharmoniously silent, and everyone stood stock-still.

If I wasn't so overwhelmed by these conflicting emotions, I would have found it rather amusing that if a spectator were to witness this, they would be thinking I was sitting in a museum house of urban family life, with realistic human statues scattered around the room.

But no, there was nothing funny in this situation. On the contrary, I was going out of my mind. Just when I thought that I had put my indiscretions behind me, it crept up upon me, spreading and taking over my life.

So many things I was aching to know. How long until they arrived? Was Aro coming with them, or was it just the reclusive guards. Are they here to check if I was still human, or did our sudden stumble in their lives sparked an interest to invade our own home so suddenly.

I would give anything just to posses Alice's gift to peek into the future, to ease this dreadful worry from my thoughts. To be prepared, to know what would happen and handle it with the right actions and words. Suddenly, I felt like I couldn't trust myself. My mind might be safe, but my body and my emotions gave me away like an open book.

If _he_ shows up and we are in the same room together how can I trust that my body will not deceive me? I did nothing but spend this entire month filling my head with flashbacks to that day. Recollecting every touch, every kiss, and every stroke. It ignited that forbidden place between my legs, making me wet with need, and causing me to feel guilty for it and shameful.

Its like I am cheating on Edward. _Did you really cheat on Edward?_

Yes! I gave my innocence up. I am not a virgin anymore. Something that I saved for so long was given away in a heated moment where my hormones raged beyond my control and was clutched by the first tender touch of affection …. from a man I barely knew.

_Why are you complaining? You didn't give it just to anybody! You handed that virtue to well-experienced hands that knew exactly what they were doing. And he took that virginity in just the right away!_

But I betrayed Edward!

_Edward betrayed you first. He left you in a puddle of your own despair. And then when you rushed to be by his side, he still didn't want to grant you immortality. _

_He practically pushed you into the arms of another man. These are the consequences of his actions! And you, well, you are only human after all._

Was this really how I felt? Was this my wicked thoughts planting seeds of doubt or the voice of reason, showing me what I _really_ needed to see? My psyche felt like it was splitting into two parts. The part where I should be ashamed for my actions, and the part that encouraged the ever-growing new thoughts to blossom into a novel revelation.

But one thing was for sure. I felt like I was going to be sick, the room started to spin. My face felt cold and pale. I barely registered someone sitting next to me until a hand grasped my shoulder. Inhaling sharply, I instantly whipped my body to the owner of said hand, and was met by a small, and slightly shy smile from Jasper.

His touch instantly calmed me. And I breathed a heavy sigh, finally feeling an inkling of serenity in my dark moment. When I knew my thoughts and emotions were in a better part, I looked back into his liquid honey eyes and returned the smile with a genuine impulse.

I have been noticing a huge change in Jasper. He was more tolerant to be in my presence. He even bared the touch of me as compared to the previous times when he kept a fair distance away. I liked this Jasper. He was more open, and friendly, still had some tension in his eyes and jaw, but he was more unwrapped with sharing his smile than before.

I know that if given the chance, we could be good friends, but Edward's over protectiveness banished all hopes of that. And it made Jasper keep his distance, and never offer a chance for us to get to know one another properly. Whether it was his choice, or an obligation forced upon him, it didn't matter now. I can already sense some feelings growing for this isolated and withdrawn, blonde vampire. And I am sure that in no time at all, he would hold a great deal to me just like Emmett.

"Hey there, little lady. Thought I lose ya there for a second." Jasper commented, his southern accent weighing heavily in his words.

"You did, but thanks for the rescue." I replied dryly.

"My pleasure, ma'am." He offered me a full mega watt smile, showing his true to heart American boy side as he tipped an imaginary hat.

I let out a giggle. The first good and honest feeling I had in a while.

"Care to share what was in your head?"

"Too much, Jasper."

"That's an understatement." He snorts.

My expression became more contrite, as all good feelings abandoned me and in their place was a sense of foreboding. Sensing my emotion, Jasper's smile flattered. He looked grim and regretful as he dropped his hand from my shoulder.

"Oh, its not what you think, Jasper. I swear." I tried to show that I was truly genuine.

He offered me a small smile but it didn't reach his eyes. _That's just fantastic, Bella! The man is making an effort and your shutting him down._

I sighed, feeling utterly defeated. If only I could slap a voice in my head right now.

I turned back to Jasper, eyeing his idle hand sitting on his kneecap, making my intention clear. With careful and slow consideration, I placed my hand over his, giving him the chance to withdraw if he needed or felt uncomfortable. But I was grateful that he let me clasp my hand over his.

"Jasper, please don't take my emotions how you see them. My mind is getting ahead of me, and I am over thinking everything." I gulped, choosing my words carefully.

"It's just my anxiety, please, would you forgive this mere mortal for her flaws?" I gazed at him from beneath my lashes, batting them as I played on my shy and vulnerable card.

Jasper chuckled lightly. "Oh little lady, don't ever become an actress. That was the worse display of a wistful dame I have ever seen."

I bumped his shoulder playfully. "Well that's just rude, sir." Trying to mimic his accent but I failed as it came out something more like Jamaican. We just exploded together into a fit of laughter, my cheeks heating with the embarrassment.

But all in all, I was just happy our vibe was much more light. However, the fun and merriment didn't last for long, and it has been a long day. It was getting really late, and I knew Charlie would be home and I needed to let him know where I was before he decides to get here, which is the last thing I need right now.

"I think I better call Charlie and let him know he won't be expecting me home today. I shudder to think what would happen if he decided to come here." I announced as I stood up. I noticed it was now just Carlisle, Esme and Jasper in the main room, Rosalie was nowhere in sight and I wasn't expecting her to really be around me.

I half expected her to make some semblance of an attempt at getting along with me, but to my dismay it was just so disappointing. And I left it at that.

"Of course, dear. There is a phone in your room. Please make yourself comfortable. It will be awhile before Edward returns." Carlisle spoke from his place by the wall to glass window over looking the porch.

I nodded, smiling politely at Carlisle, Jasper and Esme before going to my '_own room'_ courtesy of one miss Alice Cullen.

* * *

"Yes, dad, I'm fine. I'll make sure to call you in the morning."

"You take care of yourself, Bella."

"I will. I promise. Bye, dad."

I hung up the phone before I had to assure Charlie for the umpteenth time that I was just fine and dandy. But I couldn't blame him, how many 'sleepovers' with Alice could I get away with before it turned into too many and he decided one day to call my bluff. I tried to shake the chill running trough me. Lets just hope, today wasn't the day he decided to own up to that, any day but this day.

With a resounding sigh, I flopped on the bed. _My_ very own bed, in _my_ very own personal room across from Edward's room, on the third floor of this great house. The room that would be my new living arrangement during and after my change. I looked around, truly taking in the décor. Alice really went all out, I think Esme helped her with some aspects, but I don't remember, when Alice finally revealed the room I spaced out into oblivion.

I lifted my head looking at the double doors beside the entrance, and grimaced, not particularly enjoying what lay there. The row upon row of over the top clothes, and the shelves beyond shelves of extravagant shoes. Alice was smart enough to remove the price tags before arranging the garments. One look and I would have forced her to take it all back, however not knowing their true cost gave her the advantage to know I wont have a reason to reject it. _Cheeky pixie._

I sat up, and looked over my own clothes. It really has been a very long day, and a change of clothes wouldn't hurt. The other door next to the closet put me in a better mood, I could use a warm, albeit a quick shower.

Jumping off the bed, I took my actions one step at a time.

* * *

My mood somewhat picked up after that glorious shower. The overly large multi-setting showerhead was sublime; it felt like my very own personal and adjustable waterfall. I had to admit, the idea of the room right now didn't feel so bad. And if anything, it was more convenient when I would be living with the entire household.

However, I was still skeptical about the clothes. There was not a single pair of jeans in sight, and no converse, ballerina slippers, or any type of flat-based footwear to be found. Dresses and skirts in all lengths and sky-high heels and Mary Janes pumps were all that was accounted for. Alice and I needed to have a little chat about that when she came back.

Blowing a big gust of air, I descended the stairs slowly and carefully. I wore a velvet dark purple knee-length, sleeveless, jacquard dress. Feeling uncomfortable exposing too much of my legs, I adorned black stockings. Although translucent, they still covered much and went all the way to my hips.

On my feet, I wore the shortest length of heels I could find, if three inches are even considered _short_, but by the standard of that monstrous closet they were the shortest of them all. Simple, shiny, black, and could quite possibly bruise my feet to a red as bright as the soles under the designer shoes.

I clutched the stair railing in a vice grip as I slowly took them one by one. Tripping on air was one thing, but tripping on stairs was death's eyes staring me in the face. I reached the ground floor, and took the last step, feeling a little pleased with myself. I noticed Rosalie was back in the great room; Esme, Carlisle and Jasper were nowhere in sight. Rosalie gave me a look over and smirked, I took it as a compliment and grinned back. I finally did something good by her, and I was proud.

However, all the useless and mundane tasks were nothing but a futile distraction. As the next few seconds left me dazed and confused. One minute it was Rosalie sitting across the great room and I was at the foot of the stairs, and the other minute Jasper and Esme were standing beside me. I looked over my shoulder just in time to see Carlisle come down the stairs, looking alarmed and bewildered.

I didn't think it could get any worse. But I wasn't prepared for the second blow that was coming my way that would leave me keeled over in a knock out. Jasper approached the window that overlooked the front of the house, seeing or perhaps sensing something that my mortal wits couldn't pick up on.

"A vehicle is coming through the drive way." Jasper declared. He tensed, looking more on high alert.

"They can't be back already?" Esme voiced worriedly. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder, and I snaked my hands to her waist, grasping her like she was my lifeline.

"That's impossible." Carlisle agreed with his wife. "It would take longer than that to travel back and forth with a car. And Alice would have called to confirm their return."

"She didn't call me." Jasper voiced.

"She didn't call me." Esme Added.

"She didn't call or text me." Rosalie concluded.

"Well, whoever it is we better brace ourselves." Jasper looked back to us all before opening the front door and stepping to the porch. Carlisle in an instant was by his side.

And on cue, four black, sleek Mercedes cars with tinted windows came into view, driving up the last curve in the trees fringed road, and parked in a vertical line, perfectly adjacent to each other. All the doors opened simultaneously, just then, too quick for my human eyes, a mass of black-cloaked people stood in line next to each other. By their formation I can only assume they were guards.

_Oh fuck, the guards!_

_The Volturi, they are here?!_

I looked back to the road, with a chill down my spine, no other cars followed.

_Where is Alice? Where is Emmett? Where the HELL IS EDWARD?_

My subconscious didn't protest further when the single row of perfectly formed guards, broke apart in the middle like the great sea, and stepping to the front view, with Demetri and Jane flanking him, was the being of my entire thoughts, and the center of my personal hell. Looking as charming as he always did and more handsome than my memories did him any justice.

Aro Volturi in all of his royal and grand glory.

Eyes as bright as rubies, skin as pale as marble, and hair as dark as the night. He wore that glorious, empowering three-piece suit all in black with a striking red tie that perfectly framed the golden Volturi crest pendant.

Aro was the embodiment of a modern day king, a vampire king whom I know on a very intimate level. I could feel my entire body blushing, my skin becoming feverish; I could feel fireworks erupt deep within my belly as I squirmed.

His gaze trekked to all the Cullen members, however when it finally met with my brown bewildered eyes, he halted and graced his lips with a slow and seductive smile, beneath it was a layer of many hidden meanings meant only for me. I felt a deep pull in my muscles, my nerves ignited and hyper aware, and between my legs, I was moist. My heart picked up a crazy rhythm in harmony with my irregular breathing.

I couldn't deny the inkling of lust I felt as I stand here dazed and gazing back at this beautiful being, he is so stunning. No, stunning wasn't up to par with his intensity, no other word could come close to describing him.

Suddenly, I remembered we were not alone. And my emotions just went haywire. _Oh no!_ I reluctantly ripped my gaze from Aro and looked to the blonde empath. My suspicions were shattered when I saw the stunned look on his face.

_He sensed my emotions. He felt the lust. He saw me look at Aro. He knows something is wrong. _

I shook my head like a maniac, trying my best to wordlessly beg Jasper not to say anything. My eyebrows knit together in desperation as I gazed at him pleading with my eyes, and begging with my emotions. I don't know by what good graces, or some divine power that befallen him. But he looked at me, the shock still in his eyes as he nodded to me once, mutely pledging his silence. Relief instantly washed through me, but I knew it wasn't over. He was entitled to an explanation, but right now was neither the time nor the place.

I looked back ahead in Aro's direction. He was now looking to Carlisle, as both men approached each other. Aro gave Carlisle a placid smile, one that didn't reach his eyes, nothing like the smile he exchanged with me. _Maybe your special. _Maybe so, I thought as I tried to contain my twitching lips.

When Carlisle and Aro were standing a foot apart from one another, Aro extended his hand to Carlisle. He hesitated for a fraction before he then took Aro's hand and griped it. As they shook hands, even from here, I couldn't help how my eyes drifted to Aro's arm. Mesmerized by the size of it, I can see the solid muscles in his arm flex with each handshake. It took me back to that moment, when his muscles flexed and rippled as he pulled and thrust inside me. _Control yourself, Isabella!_ Great, now my subconscious was scolding me by my full name.

Aro let go of Carlisle's hand and tucked his own behind his back. His magnificent broad frame and shoulder blades rippled his pectorals just right; his custom fitted suit accentuated each and every bulge of muscles from his biceps to his chest in just the precise way. My subconscious fanned her self to the image of this superb specimen of male anatomy.

This vampire god's grin turned more wickedly as he seemed to exchange some words with Carlisle, but I couldn't hear them from inside; just observe through the glass window. Aro, looked back to his guards and spoke something to them then turned to face Carlisle, but not before he gave a brief look my way that sends a jolt to my breasts. Jasper tried to warn me with a glare, but I tried to shrug innocently, I really had no control on my emotions. All will power just flew out the window.

And I suspect more control will be lost as I looked to the two vampires. Carlisle took a step to the side as Aro began to gracefully approach the house, with Carlisle matching his pace beside him. Jane and Demetri followed after, grinning pompously.

"Bella, my dear, stay beside me." Esme instructed. I couldn't give a second to even look at her as I nodded to her request.

Once Aro leisurely ascended the steps to the porch, he stopped next to Jasper. Within this proximity I could just barely make out their words.

"Aro, this my other son, and the most recent addition to our family, Jasper Hale Cullen. He is Alice's companion." Carlisle introduced Aro to Jasper. And of course Aro extended his hand for Jasper to shake.

Jasper looked to Carlisle, who nodded encouragingly. I can see the tenseness in Jasper's jaw as he grips Aro's hand. I could feel he was uncomfortable, but was it the threat, Aro's proximity, Jaspers revelation with my sudden pull to Aro, or perhaps because Aro was reading every thought Jasper ever had within his lifespan?

Seeming satisfied, Aro released Jasper's hand. "How nice to meet your acquaintance, young Jasper."

"Yes, its …. Nice." Jasper gritted out wryly. But Aro seemed the least bit phased. As he turned into our direction, his red gaze meeting mine as he took the slow and necessary steps to approach me, passing through the wide open front door. His eyes were predatory, like a lion stalking his prey. It wasn't threatening, it was smoldering and erotic and sexy as hell!

He stopped a couple of feet away from me, but his eyes never left mine.

"This is my daughter Rosalie and my wife Esme." Carlisle spoke behind Aro. But at this point, it seemed like Aro was paying him no mind. His scorching eyes still held me captive.

It could have been an eternity, it could have been seconds, but Aro's next words were now directed to me." We finally meet again, Isabella. We missed you." Aro spoke with a deep and warm voice, giving me his most tender smile. The way he said my name made the hairs on the back of my neck stand.

The electricity and sparks between us crackled with a vibrating charge. I barely took aware in my peripheral when Jasper excused himself, clutching a phone in hand as he made his way out the room. I didn't even pay any attention or acknowledgement to the other bodies within our proximity, and neither did Aro. The way we were looking at each other, it was as if we were the only people in the whole world.

* * *

**Author's Note:** honestly it took all of my will power not to make Aro's arrival MORE dramatic. I was imagining it being the same as how a president would arrive. I was so close to adding an army of guards (like secret service), and a helicopter. But then I remembered to make it discreet, and that they were suppose to be vampires, so I toned it down.

I am sort of proud of myself because this was one tough chapter to write. Aro's return needed to be epic but elegant, and I didn't want to fall short. A little voice in my head told me to cut it from this chapter, and add his arrival in the next chapter so I would work better on it, but I had a feeling you guys would have came after me with pitch forks and torches. Pardon the metaphor. But i hope you liked the detailed description of Aro's magnificent body, i really did fan myself a few times while writing that bit. *swoon*

I just hope you enjoyed this with all of my love.  
Let me know what do you think!


	6. Lust & Rage

**All Twilight Saga characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Unless stated otherwise. The plot to Temptation belongs to me, respect artistic creativity please. This is a non-profit story. No copyrights infringements intended.**

* * *

"So, Aro, my friend. How long are we expecting you with us?" Carlisle inquired as we all took our seats in the great living room.

I sat across from Aro, between Esme and Jasper. Rosalie took the adjacent sofa all to herself. Carlisle and Aro occupied the two single leather-winged chairs situated across from us. Jane and Demetri, who stood behind his chair like vampire bodyguards, bordered Aro. They stood as still as statues, not even to bother with presenting some semblance of human attributes as the Cullens have trained themselves to do with the fidgeting, shoulder movements, blinking or even breathing. And their eyes looked anywhere other than our direction.

We all sat grim, silent and observing, taking in the blonde patriarch conversing with the ruby-eyed incubus next to him. I couldn't vouch for the rest of the silent members but I was scrutinizing with such curiosity, trying and failing to understand how Carlisle and Aro became such good friends in the first place. Would Carlisle tell me if I asked? Perhaps it's intrusive.

I could always speak to Edward. If it didn't revolve around my impending change or the topic of Jacob Black he would be more than happy to converse and divulge. I made a mental note to ask him when he returns from wherever he is. Granted it would be _after_ he calms down. I imagine this little unexpected hindrance took them all by surprise since _they_ were supposed to be escorting the Volturi here.

Aro chuckled gently. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you are trying to get rid of me, _old friend_." He spoke tilting his head to the side, eyeing Carlisle.

Carlisle stared back flabbergasted. He looked offended but the shroud of good nature that always surrounded him graced his visage. "Oh my, nothing of the sort. I assure you. How did you even come to with that absurd conclusion?"

"Is it a crime to fancy visiting a dear old friend? A friend whom I haven't seen in well over a century?" Aro shot back, demurely quirking an eyebrow. My heart skipped a beat.

"Aro, old friend ….." Carlisle nervously started, trying to defuse the start to a rather sudden tense course of conversation. I can already feel my scale prickling with apprehension.

Aro held his hand up to halt Carlisle from speaking further. His brow creased in annoyance. "After all this time that we have come to know each other, you have kept very minimal contact with us, you have not even graced me the pleasure to meet your lovely wife until now."

He turned to Esme. I can feel her tensing beside me; I briefly looked to her out of the corner of my eye and saw her fluster under Aro's attention. "I believe I failed to mention what a lovely home you have put together."

He gave her a curt, gentlemanly nod to which she returned with a humble nervous smile and let her shoulders sag in a very humanely show of relief, before Aro went back to the solemn mask he faced Carlisle with. If Carlisle could sweat, he would be drenched.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Carlisle shook his head, seeming too lost for further words. His brows petrified up.

An uncomfortable eerie silence fell on the entire room before Aro threw his head back and laughed wholeheartedly. Jane and Demetri, who were still standing behind their master, in every literal sense watching over him, shared a look then gazed ahead briefly giving a crooked smirk. Their mercurial master was not an unusual sight to gawk at, which couldn't be said for us as we sat there witnessing this beguiling man unravel.

"I am just toying with you, Carlisle." Aro said, placing his hand on Carlisle's shoulder briefly, before retreating it to the chair arm. Not a moment too soon, Carlisle's face visibly relaxed into a timid smile. And in that moment they _do_ look like old friends, centuries old friends granted, but they had this aura of familiarity.

I could just paint the picture now, Aro and Carlisle sitting across from one another in long-back leather chairs, their forms graced with flickering flames emanating from a fireplace, sharing a glass of old-fashioned bourbon and swapping talks about the tales of old, new and everything in between. A Kodak moment worthy of a Vanity Fair magazine. I secretly smiled at the pleasant image.

Recovering from his fit, Aro placed his hand on his abdomen unbuttoning the suit jacket, and tossing the lower flap back to reveal his under-vest. Which I eyed appreciatively, taking in the way the black vest hugged his waist, from his narrow hips to that massive chest. Unaware that my mouth was starting to water, like I have been starved and caught a whiff of the most exquisite piece of meat I have seen in days, I sealed my jaw and gulped rather loudly. Blushing scarlet that I would have been caught literally drooling over Aro. Gratefully, I passed the gesture as a human trait. _Damn it!_ No one should be this good looking and legally get away with it.

Aro's eyes met my wide chocolate gaze; he gave me a sly heart-stopping smile, freezing my breath mid-throat. Jasper placed his hand on my knee, gently squeezing, I didn't understand the gesture till I felt a flourish of tranquility spread over me. Then I understood his motive.

I looked to Jasper and he gave me a disapproving frown. I could do nothing except hang my head in shame, briefly catching Rosalie eyeing Jasper and me suspiciously but dismissing it, almost immediately.

For a second I thought she would catch on to me, but as in true Rosalie fashion, she dismissed it immediately as with anything relating to me. I could have not been more grateful now. Somehow a divine being was still smiling over me, gracing luck in my favor.

"To answer your earlier question, which I shamelessly exploited for amusement." Aro shook his head to admonish Carlisle for his gullibility.

"I could perhaps stay here for a few weeks, possibly a month. It will give us time to reminisce on the old days. I am feeling rather melancholic, and I must personally see to believe why have you come to take such a liking to this simple diminutive town."

"I see." Carlisle tried to compose himself at learning this development in the agenda. No doubt he expected a rather fleeting visit than a prolonged stay. He gazed over his shoulder briefly before speaking; I can see that his mind is working overtime.

"And are those the overall number of guards accompanying you during your stay?" Carlisle gestured to the row of cloaks, standing outside on the porch. It was pitch-black night, and their garments were so dark and concealing, I didn't know whether they were facing us or facing away.

"Of course, old friend, you need not ask. They travel with me everywhere as you very well know." Aro replied in a so matter-of-fact monotone.

"No you misunderstood, Aro." Carlisle spoke, giving a friendly smile. "I meant to say will there be more joining us? I initially assumed Marcus and Caius would be traveling with you as well. And I am sure they each have their own entourage staying close with them. That is a rather large amount to be staying in such a town."

Carlisle relaxed into his seat, looking thoughtful before he continued. Whatever problem he must have been contemplating before, he obviously has reached a solution for now. "I know they might need to feed and one or two people disappearing in this, as you said, _simple_ town could be cause for concern among the folks."

Immediately I understood Carlisle's direction. The wolves would be in a buzz, and to have so many vampires in one town, hunting and killing, would not go over with them very well. I can't imagine how they must be now. I wonder briefly if they had any more Quileute members newly phasing with the increase amount of vampires so near. And to stay a whole month would undoubtedly put them all on edge.

Carlisle is trying to find a reason to hasten the Volturi's retreat. My chest surprisingly constricts at the notion. And somehow I find myself wishing it to be otherwise.

Carlisle placed his hand under his chin, and he seemed to be pondering a predicament in his thoughts. He looked over at me with a sympathetic smile that left me puzzled. "Not awhile ago, a group of nomads passed through, and not knowing we were occupying the area, they fed on a few of the town residence. And it has brought attention to the people. Now that is old news. But you do understand, it's a cause for concern."

_Oh I see. He didn't want bring the topic of James in front of me. _My hand that still held his crescent bite mark involuntarily twitched. Carlisle is using James as a reason back up his persuasion.

"Absolutely, Carlisle, and you need not worry. My brothers might not be joining me at the moment, and even if they did, they cannot both leave the palace with no authority to hold the fort. One has to stay behind if the other wished to travel on any occasion." Aro spoke in a subtle tone, the kind you use to sooth a frightened child.

"As for the matter of our stay, I already thought ahead on this issue. As you said, we do need to feed. And we have found the perfect residence to fit our number or more. And it is just on the outskirts of great Seattle. An hour drive from this house, so there you have it! All problems avoided." Aro concluded, swinging his long dexterous fingers in the air like a maestro concludes an orchestra, and infinitesimally leaving Carlisle no room for worry, doubt or argument. I can see how that disappointedly would burst Carlisle's hopeful balloon.

_If Carlisle pushed further, would that raise Aro's suspicion? Would Carlisle dare?_

"So now …." Aro looked around the house, as though he is taking in his surroundings for the first time. "Do all your family members live here?"

"Yes." Carlisle replied nonchalantly.

Aro's intense gaze looked me over mischievously as his lips twitches. "Does that include you, _Isabella_?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow.

_Oh god, the way he says my name_. Normally I would be _bothered_ by usage of my full name, but the way it caressed his smooth, chiseled mouth makes me hot _and_ bothered, a dangerous combination. I squirmed in my seat, feeling the immense heat radiating from my nether regions. _How does he do that?_

"Yes … I mean no … ummmm .." I squirmed again as the intensity of those piercing red eyes nearly suffocating me, making me blush north, south and everywhere between.

Thankfully Carlisle came to my swift aid. "What Bella is trying to say, is that she comes and goes at the moment. However she does have her own room prepared for when she stays here. It will also serve its purpose when she goes through and after the change, then she will be living here with us as a permanent member of our family." Carlisle explained, beaming at me. He spoke like a proud father; I clamped my lips and blushed.

I couldn't help feeling excited about that. And the promised day was only less than two weeks away. "I am just waiting until I graduate." I muttered bashfully.

"And when will that be, young one?" Aro inquired, tilting his head to the side. His eyes are smoldering hot. _Oh what is he thinking?_

"13 errr .. 12 days from now" It's absolutely way past midnight, so one day down.

_Wow, where did the time go?_

Aro suddenly and fluidly stood up, his sheer build and height was dominating. He easily towered over me, all six feet of him eclipsing my small and meek form. Carlisle rose from his seat as well, but standing next to Aro, though gorgeous and timely as he looked like a vintage Hollywood star, was no comparison to the powerful and authoritative height and build of this Zeus of men.

"I suppose you wouldn't mind, Carlisle, if young Isabella here gave me a tour of your lovely home?" Aro spoke, his eyes sparkling and delicately creasing on the edges. My overheated body pulsed at the proposal.

"I am sure my darling Esme or Rosalie could do you the great honor." Carlisle intervened, a little nervous on my behalf.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Jasper's hand twitching and edge closer to me. I looked to him, and he was radiating fury directed at the red-eyed king. Either Aro was oblivious to it, or simply couldn't care less.

"They could, but _I want Isabella_." Aro commanded boldly, his tone becoming harsh and deep, so full of dark and hidden promises. My subconscious officially self-combusted, and a little minx took her place and urged me to comply with Aro's wishes.

I sensed Carlisle taking another opportunity to persuade Aro, but I jumped to my feet, a little clumsily and intervened. "Carlisle, its ok." I smiled reassuringly to him.

I didn't sense Jasper standing, until his cold palm clasped my arm. I turned to him over my shoulder, bright brown to confused topaz. I smiled encouragingly and placed my hand on his, giving it a light squeeze. I tried to be as calm and relaxed as possible to Jasper, so he would not be too concerned, albeit my rapidly beating pulse.

Jasper, completely perplexed, looked from me to Aro and back to me, and then seeming resigned or defeated, I couldn't tell which, dropped his hand.

_Try to come up with a good explanation for __**that**__ behavior to him, Isabella Swan! _

"Splendid." Aro spoke so silkily, grinning at me while securely buttoning his suit jacket to its neat and fit perfection.

He turned to Carlisle casually, "Oh and Carlisle, would you and your family do me a favor by assisting Jane and Demetri with having them acquainted with this area?"

"Not a problem." Carlisle replied.

"It has been awhile since I have traveled, and while I am visiting you, old friend, this is also a travel of leisure. I plan to take absolute advantage of that." Aro explained, however his last sentence was uttered as he gazed in my direction. Goosebumps erupted all across my bare shoulders.

"Consider it done." Carlisle responded obliviously, ever the gracious host. Jane and Demetri stood stock still, and appeared quite passive, looking over at us unblinking. It was daunting.

"Shall we?" Aro turned to me, pointing forward. "Ladies first."

I turned to walk ahead, while Aro kept close behind me. So close in fact, I could feel the ghostly skimming of his fabric, brushing my bare back, sending sparks in their wake. Or maybe that's my imagination, as I was too intimidated to look behind me.

* * *

I proceed to show Aro the ground floor, and the entire first floor. He remained silent most of the way, seeming contemplative, nonchalant and from one moment to another, deep in thought. I would give anything to be in his mind. His silence and the lone echo of my voice, heartbeat, and breathing were quite unnerving in the vast vacant capacity of this opulence house.

As we took the next set of stairs to the second floor, his silence was still a haunting on my soul. I needed to hear his words, his voice, anything. I felt like I was just talking to myself with a specter trailing behind. A tall, devilishly drop dead handsome specter that stayed behind and intimidated me, but at the same time enticed me to look over my shoulder at him.

The rest of the Cullens stayed behind, as per Aro's request. With him and I alone, the electric charge between us was back with a vengeance. It pulsed and vibrated in the air, sending my skin into a heated blaze, making my cheeks a vivid shade of red.

"You always looked most beautiful when you blossomed scarlet." Aro's deep voice disrupted through the silence, halting my footpath.

_Oh my!_ I turned to look and caught him grinning, as he looked at me, tenderly appreciating my blushed cheeks. I had to look away; one more second of that intense alluring magnetism would have my legs turn to mush. This man truly had a way with words. And they affected me profoundly.

After a few beats Aro spoke again in brisk causality. "Where is your room?"

"Next floor up." I pointed upwards. I looked back and something in his eyes changed.

"Show me." He expelled the words hastily, as he placed his hand on my elbow guiding me back to the stairs. His eyes had a purpose, a mission and a determination I haven't seen until now.

I nearly tripped on my own feet, keeping careful thought of the heels. As Aro took notice of my clumsiness he simply smirked and placed his hand around my back and rested on my hip, securing my body to him. And confidently whisked us up the stairs. When we came to a stop in the hallway between my room and Edward's room across from mine, Aro frowned looking at the adjacent doors.

"Which door?" He looked down to me.

"That one." I pointed my finger to the door on the right, blushing puce.

Aro stared at it briefly before looking to the other door; Edward's door and he released my hip. "And that door?" he gestured with his palm.

I hesitated for a second. "Edward's room."

He looked back at me, quirking a brow, the corner of his lip turning upward.

He extended his arms in an opened gesture, bending down to my height, meeting my gaze directly. "How convenient." He whispered.

Aro's eyes darkened, the ruby sparkle turned into a heavy garnet, his grin slipped away as he took one step back before he launched his massive form at me. He reached under my thighs, just below my buttocks and lifted me, pinning me securely to the wall.

He curved my legs around his waist securely, hiking my dress up and exposing my full length stocking clad panties. He placed his hands under my dress on my hipbones, and rubbed my hips briefly, and then slowly pressed his hard thick erection between my legs. I gasped at the sudden pressure to my center, despite all the layers of materials standing in our way. Its as if his firm skin had nothing obstructing it.

"Do you know how _hard_ it is to stay in control when you are sitting across from me, and looking just so delectable. I could not keep my eyes away from you." He whispered to me, his teeth clenched together.

Aro began in an agonizing slow move to brush his length on my sex, I groaned at the friction, closing my eyes to the seductive feeling. Then shot my eyes wide open at the realization of where we are and who is within proximity.

"They will hear?" I whispered under my breath. Remembering that the Cullens and their strong sense of hearing are not far from us.

Aro chuckled at my fright. "Demetri and Jane are keeping them well occupied. Do you really think I would be so bold and not take precautions?"

As reason gripped my sanity I wanted to protest but Aro silenced me with his lips claiming mine. And my sheer will evaporates, responding to his kisses as they deepened and melted me against his body as I snaked my arms around his neck and into his soft hair. The rhythm of his bulging erection going up and down between us as my body became feverish with life. My heart thumbed wildly in my ear and Aro's strokes increased. He parted my lips and pushed his tongue into me seeking the heat of my mouth while I relished his own cold tongue, and gave into his sensual caress and the sweet taste of him.

Aro suddenly stopped his hip movements and brought his hand to place on my panties. Breaking the kiss he gazed back into my eyes. My breathing shallow as Aro's own breathing becomes heavy with the rise and fall of his beautiful broad chest.

"I can _hear_ how wet you are. I must feel you." He breathed his sweet scent on my face.

In one fluid sweeping motion Aro tore my pantyhose and panties right down the middle, exposing my sleek folds to him. He brushed his long thick middle finger between my lower lips before he probed within and pushed his icy finger inside me.

"So hot. Your body is on fire, Isabella. I missed this heat." He hissed.

Aro snaked his other hand around my lowered back and supported my weight. Then slowly and torturously, he began thrusting his finger in and out of me. I grabbed the lapels of his suit and pushed my face against his chest to muffle the sound of my moans. I could feel a pleasurable ache building inside me as I clenched around Aro's finger but no sooner had I did then he withdrew is hand from between my legs and denied me the fall to that painfully compelled throbbing.

I pulled back to look up at him, and I saw the grin plastered on his handsome sharp face. He brought his slick glistening finger within my view, making sure I paid close attention to it before he pushed it into his mouth and sucked greedily, closing his eyes and savoring the taste with a humming of appreciation. My cheeks grew even a brighter shade of crimson.

He opened his eyes to look at me and they held the color of midnight. "You are perfectly exquisite, Bella." Aro murmured before he placed a soft kiss on my panting lips.

He chuckled amusingly before whispering against my lips. "Since you indulged me in your lovely taste" He kissed my lips again. "I will repay you with a reward of my own."

He bent his middle finger into his palm and pushed his index finger to his mouth and twirled it around a few times make it coat with his saliva. Then pulled it out and lowered it between our conjoined hips, spreading my folds, and placing it directly on my clit, making it gently coat with his cold saliva. Then pulled his finger out almost immediately before I gave in to the sweet sensation.

Aro placed his hands back on my hips and gently lowered my feet to the ground and straightens my dress. He backs away from me and leans on the opposite wall, folding his well-defined arms in front of his bulk chest and placing one ankle on the other.

He licks his lips eagerly as his eyes shined with a hint of mirth. I just stood there, frowning and dumbstruck and frustratingly confused. While what he did was sexy beyond belief, I didn't know how to react.

That is until I felt a warm pulsating heat on my clit, then it hit me and I understood that it wasn't his saliva.

_Holy fuck!_ That was his venom!

He covered his finger in venom and placed it on my most sensitive area. And now I feel like I am being assaulted with a hot and intense erotic wave between my legs.

I slumped against the wall for support as I clutched my thighs. I tried to rub my legs hoping to get some form of friction or relief, or just anything. This aching desire just kept growing and my temperature shot so high, my heart felt like it was going to explode! While the cause of this problem stood back, biting on his thumb and tapping his impressive bicep with his other hand, gazing at me in fascination as I started to come undone.

I could no longer hold myself, buckling and dropping to the floor. But within seconds before my knees came into contact with the hard wood floor, Aro reached out and grabbed my hips hoisting me back on my feet. His amusement hardly dissipated. He was enjoying every second of my display.

He placed his lips next to my ear. "Do you want me to relieve your ache?" He purred into my ear.

"Yes." I gasped; my energy was waning, the pulsing heat never dulling.

"How bad do you want it?" he whispered, his deep silky voice corrupting my last brain function. I can no longer focus on anything.

"Say it." He pressed, growling slightly.

"I want it."

"How bad?"

"Ahhh …. So bad." _I think I am going to faint._

"Do you want _me_ to give it to you?"

"yes ….. please."

"Say it." He growled harder, I could feel the reverberation coming from his chest as it gently grazes my breasts. It was only adding to the suffocating aphrodisiac torture.

"Give it to me." I moaned.

Aro pulled back, gazing at me. "Give it to me ….. what?" he trailed, raising his eyebrow delightfully, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Aro …." I whispered slowly looking at him through hooded eyes.

His eyes darkened again, exhaling loudly, blowing that cold delicious breath on my face. It cooled my warm skin and sent pleasurable shivers down my spine.

Aro carefully turned me around, wrapped his strong arm around my waist, pulling me flush against him, my back to his front, and I easily melting into him. He placed his other hand under the hem of my dress and between my legs.

He reached inside between my folds, stroking his fingers around my entrance seeking lubrication before he pressed them back on my clit and rubs it in a slow circular motion around me.

Aro's lips found their way to that sensitive spot under my ear and planted one kiss after another after another. While his fingers gently caress my overly sensitive nub, he placed his other hand under the curve of my breast and gently massaged it.

His attack on my senses are spiraling me out of control. I close my eyes and give into the sensation. And its not before long until that sweet tangible twist deep in my belly begins to build again and again and again, escalating me higher .. and higher ….. and higher.

"Let go, Bella." Aro commands.

And I do as I hold my breath and fall hard, giving into a heart stopping, magnificently blinding orgasm.

I fall breathless and limp against Aro's strong embrace, recovering my senses.

Aro continued to caress my folds until I slowly descend from my euphoric state waiting for reason and sanity to seep into my consciousness. The throbbing hot pain has finally faded. _Thank god._

Once relaxed again, Aro straightens my dress and makes perfectly sure I am standing properly and supporting myself on my legs before he releases me. He turned me around to face him and gives me a mega-watt full blast of his dazzling, magnificent smile. I just melt at the sight.

He strokes my cheek, trailing his fingertips all the way to my chin, angles my face up and places a slow tender wet kiss on my lips, leaving me dazed.

"I have missed these lips." And he kisses me again.

"How about you freshen up? Splash some water on your face. I do not want anyone ogling your beautiful flushed skin. I'll see myself down." He stroked my chin one last time, looking over my face as I gazed back lustfully at this stunningly poised and calm vampire, looking every bit as collected and unruffled as he first arrived. How is that even possible?

Aro slowly backed away and retreated down the stares as I stood still watching his figure gracefully and leisurely disappearing from my view before beating my own hasty flee to my room and straight to the bathroom.

_What on earth just happened?_

* * *

Refreshed and fresh with replacement undergarments I reached the ground floor at the bottom of the stairs. After washing my face with cold water I have managed to recover some calm into my demeanor and walked out into the great sitting area. Noticing it to be vacant I heard noises emanating from the back of the house. Skittering to the door, to my surprise I see everyone, including the guards scattered around and observing Jasper and Demetri sparring in what might be perceived as an even match. Although I can't confirm, as they seem to be one second standing still and then the next second in a flurry of blur.

I scan the observers and spot Aro standing next to Carlisle, conversing and smiling, as though they are exchanging humorous remarks while they watch the demonstration in front of them. I notice Carlisle being more at ease, and actually converse back with Aro. They smile and look so youthful together. And I can't help the grin that tugs at my lips.

Aro immediately spots me from behind the doorframe and gives me that slow sexy smile that leaves me breathless and I can't help smiling back at him. I walk through the door in full view. And all eyes land on me as I carefully descend the stairs, standing next to Esme who wraps her arm around my shoulder, giving my arm a gentle squeeze. I give her a sheepish smile then stare straight ahead.

"Very good, Demetri." Aro calls. And the two sparring vampires come to a halt, landing with grace and a little distance apart.

"It seems that your son Jasper truly is a formidable adversary, Carlisle."

"I am proud of his talents." Carlisle admires blatant to Aro nodding his sentiment.

"Well, I have truly felt a warm and hospitable welcome from your family, Carlisle. But we must be going. Sunrise is upon us and I am uncomfortable lingering in the daylight. As you know." Aro inclines his head to Carlisle.

"Of course, my friend."

Aro looks over at me with a playful smile. "Oh Bella, before I forget. I have something for you." He walks over to me and reaches his jacket pocket taking out a red velvet pouch.

He reaches inside and takes out the most beautiful piece of jewelry my eyes have ever witnessed. I can hear audible gasps coming from Esme and Rosalie and it makes me embarrassed all the more.

In Aro's palm is a large diamond incrusted cuff bracelet, with a massive teardrop yellow diamond in the center of all the various shapes of clear diamonds. Even in the dark, with barely minimal light emanating from the artificial glow in the house behind me, the stones sparkle ever so magnificently. Truly a beautiful creation and probably worth a hefty fortune.

I look back to Aro, flabbergasted. "Its too much. I can't accept such a grand gift."

Aro frowns; clearly displeased at my attempt to decline his more than generous gift, he ignores my words and reaches over curling his fingers delicately around my hand bringing it up between us. "Nonsense. It is my pleasure to have it grace such an exquisite wrist. I will not be taking no for an answer."

Without hearing another protest from me he slides the ostentatious piece of heavy jewelry on my hand. "Besides, its beauty will serve as a reminder that it fails in comparison to your loveliness."

How can I say no when he says things like that? _Then don't say no! _My subconscious blares at me, sporting her devil horns.

* * *

We stand by the front door as Aro and his '_entourage_' file into the tinted Mercedes cars.

"I look forward to our next visit, Carlisle."

"As do I, Aro."

"And you as well, Isabella." I blush heavily and offer a small polite smile.

And with that Aro gets into the back of the car, and the vehicles speed away through the narrow path and out of our line of sight down the driveway.

The rest of the Cullens and myself silently walk into the house. I can see the haze of azure and orange flourish in the sky. Its almost dawn, and I feel the events of the day weighing in on my body, and my feet are aching from these damn heels.

I turn to the family, not really meeting any of their gazes in particular. "I'm going to bed." I announce.

I make my way to the stairs, but before my foot hits the first step I hear my name being called behind me. I turn around and stand in a stunned gawking gaze, staring at Jasper who looks stoic, grim and rather disturbed.

"Can I talk to you for minute? In private please." He gestures to the open meadow of the back yard. I audibly gulp and give in to my doom as I walk with my head down, with Jasper hot on my trail. The second I pass through the back door Jasper shrugged his jacket off and hands it to me. I take it without a word, once it is securely on me, Jasper lifts me in his strong arms and runs across the open field and beyond the line of trees where he takes off in full sprint.

After a few minutes, when we are considerably away from the house, and by my guess out of supernatural hearing range, Jasper slows down until he comes to a full stop in front of a massive fallen tree where he places me to sit before he starts pacing back and forth in front of me. He runs his hands through his hair a few times causing his honey blonde curls to become unruly.

Seconds pass and he hasn't slowed his pace or even looked at me and it starts to unnerve me. Suddenly he turned in my direction as though a great epiphany has befallen him and stalks towards me, placing his hands on my arms, his molten honey eyes are piercing into my soul and my heart feels like its been dropped into my stomach.

"Care to explain to me what the _hell_ happened to you back there?" he speaks calmly but I can see the indignation and fury behind his hard glare.

_Time to dig that grave, Swan?_

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_***sigh* i am either super horny or a hopeless romantic, or both? and my perfect man lives vicariously through Aro.  
What do you guys think?**_

**I started a Pinterest account for my stories, so please make sure you follow! You can find the picture of Aro's diamond cuff bracelet gift to Bella posted there. Its really beautiful!  
And i will be posting more for future chapters. and some ideas and hints!  
**

**- You can find me by searching "Pinners" for LolitaTheGothic**

**- or try _pinterest *dot* com *slash* Lolita The Gothic_ (no spaces)**

**- or go to my profile.**


	7. Red Advocate

_**Author's Note: **_

Sorry to delay the update. The original chapter I wrote was horrible so I had to delete and rewrite from square one. And with real life obligations and my BIRTHDAY last week, well, I had to delay to celebrate. 23 years old! Woop woop! I could pass for Carlisle sister? Maybe? Or not …. lol

Dedicated to all of you Jasper fans out there, nothing lemony, but its rather sweet affection. Sue me; I like Jasper in any circumstance I can put him. He deserves a spotlight.

And I am already working on the next chapter so I can post it very soon. Also excuse any writing mistakes.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Unless stated otherwise. The plot to Temptation belongs to me, respect artistic creativity please. This is a non-profit story. No copyrights infringements intended.**

* * *

Say the truth.

_Lie!_

Say the truth.

_Lie!_

Say the truth!

_Lie! Lie! Lie!_

My subconscious and my heart are having an internal battle royale while on the outside I sit in a petrified state of out of body experience. Locked in an iron grip and opposite the most beautiful anguished face of my honey blonde haired, holding the title of pseudo brother, slash, vampire who has just spent part of the last few hours gouging some very questionable emotions.

_The truth will destroy you!_ My subconscious chided.

_Eventually, the truth will come out, after festering and boiling in it's secrete. Part lips and speak it now. You are better than a lie._ My heart countered.

But how can I decide between one and the other? This is self-destruction whichever way. But the real principle is that his question was too open and too general that it could vary to anything that could have happened in that house. Which truth does my blonde brother seek? The entire truth or partial tidbits?

But right now the look on Jaspers face renders my tongue useless because one word out of me and he might send me flying through the trees. I have witnessed this anger before but I was never on the receiving end, albeit the apocalyptic birthday bash. My very own personal end of the world. An acidic bile rising moment.

All that aside, in this instant, Jasper Hale is a _very_ scary sight.

"Bella, you better explain yourself. Because Edward could be here soon and I need to know what you are keeping, and if its worth protecting my thoughts from him."

Who knew molten swirls of gold can look so fright and frost, but Jasper managed it, fixing me with an icy hard gaze. "So talk." The words, the demand, left his lips like a breath of fragrant air.

_Do it! _My heart roared.

At the nudge, my brain to mouth function kicked in, but not before I lowered my head down and exhaled a deep shuddering breath. I could almost feel myself trembling right down to my vertebras, almost.

I looked back to Jasper. Curiosity reared its ugly head, and I first needed to know what he knew before I delivered my piece, since it will decide Jasper's judgment of the situation.

But in all honesty, I was stalling. I was afraid.

_As you should be._ My subconscious contributed. The snarky little demon.

"Jasper I want to tell you, but right now you are making me nervous with how you are approaching me. I am already conflicted enough." I look down to my hands as I fiddle with them. "I already have been struggling with so much for almost a month, and I haven't even accepted completely having you all back into my life, without fear that you might one day pick up and leave me again."

I looked back up, as tears were collecting in my eyes. Broken bones and cuts and scrapes didn't cause me to cry as much as my emotion did. Jasper's face dissipated upon taking in my glassy gaze, and winced slightly. The topic of their return and integration back into my life has never been addressed properly, and has been glazed over like it never even happened.

Oddly enough, I kept that bit sealed tightly, and refused to even bring it up with any of the Cullens. Refused to present such a confrontation. To be the instigator. It was a little disturbing to be peeling the scabs of that slowly healing wound.

While I am grateful they are back, it has created a certain fear that the spontaneity of their departure could happen at any given moment and without a second thought of hesitation. After all, isn't that what happened last time?

None of them bid me a farewell, not even Alice. Or Emmett, whom I have first came to see as my brother. It severely had me questioning my value to them. And how easily redundant I could be, much to my chagrin belief. What's to say it wouldn't stop the same thing from recurring?

_Maybe you are a distraction. A clumsy mortal dispensable distraction._ Shut up shut up shut up!

My emotions must have spurred something, because Jasper's sudden change in tone was not anticipated. "Bella …" his face softened and his grip on my arms turned to one of comfort. "We wont leave you again. It was a mistake that even tore _us_ apart. You are not a liability; you are essentially part of our _core_. Your last name maybe Swan, sugar, but you are a Cullen through and through."

Jasper hesitated for a second but his resolve shined along his irises as he lifted a strong cold hand to my cheek, cupping it tenderly. "I can attest to that because that is what I believe."

A single tear coursed through my cheek at this sudden declaration from one of two members in the family I would have never expected to turn my way.

But I was still insecure and afraid to open up to Jasper, to anyone, not just the Cullens, but all who were in my life I had shunned in my hollow shell of a state. My father, my mother, my school friends, and _Jake_. I owed that boy much, yet gave little in return.

In my instant of mental anguish, Jasper, he must have felt something in that moment because what he said next slightly shocked me.

"Us leaving really done a number on you, huh?" I didn't know if he was being rhetorical or simply asking me. But nonetheless, I nodded. It has been the first time I acknowledged this fact to myself, let alone another person.

I grasped the hand he still held to my cheek, and leaned my head into it. Spilling the first slices of pain I felt in my darkest days. "Edward leaving broke my heart. And all of you disappearing with him pretty much finished the job and shattered me. I loved you all, and trusted you. I opened up in ways I never have before." _You were more of a family to me than my real family_, I added mentally. Yet I will never openly admit it.

"Bella …" Jasper's voice was breathy, flustered even. "… have you told Edward or anyone about this?"

I shook my head. But then I remembered Jake. "Jacob brought it up a few times when I started recovering from my _catatonic_ state. But I always reacted badly when he mentioned Edward then. We never actually talked about it." We never actually talked at all since my return with Edward and Alice.

Jasper stroked his thumb over my cheekbone. "I know my words might mean nothing now when I say we are not leaving you again, sugar. But I guess the only way you will be able to know for sure is with time." Jasper stood up from kneeling on his knees to sit next to me. He slowly draped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to his side.

"I know I don't deserve your trust, but I am willing to work hard to earn it." He smiled down at me.

I sighed, giving him a small smile but it melted away just as quickly as it came. "I am not sure you might still believe that my trust is worth deserving if you know what I did, Jasper." I spoke sardonically.

He looked me over, seemingly bemused. "It is that bad that it will change my solid affirmation of you? You said you struggled with this for nearly a _month_, how does that involve with what I have felt back there?"

Jasper never seemed to fail in impressing me with his taciturn course of questioning. He was always the strategist. I bitterly remember our encounter with James and how he was completely commandeering in dire situations. If I knew any better I would say he lives to be Carlisle's right hand if Edward were not Carlisle's first ward to their vampiric life.

Never the less, his inquisition is proving to bite me in the ass as I sit on this fallen tree, chewing my lower lip. "If I told you, would you tell Edward regardless?"

His taciturn shock caused him to blanch. "Is it that bad?" he asked again, muttering to me but almost to himself in disbelief.

I nodded my head, chastising myself. "No matter how you look at it, it is." I affirmed.

"Is _Aro_ involved in all of this?" He asked scowling.

I nodded, silently answering him.

"Since Italy?" I nodded again.

My subconscious threw her hands up in defeat and slumped back to watch my demise.

Jasper swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing up as he looked at me, although I doubt he was actually seeing me as his gaze looked forlorn and went right through me, frozen and unblinking. I patiently waited for him. And after a few passing heartbeats, Jasper's eyes fluttered with awareness and resignation.

"Tell me everything. And no matter what I will try to understand." He spoke firmly as he held me tighter to him, more of a branding of determination to himself. I completely forgot that I was still wrapped around Jasper's arm. The affection he displayed was somewhat alien to me, yet it held immense comfort.

I wanted to hiss and shriek! Why did it take such an event for us to reach an understanding and compassion for one another? But I pushed that thought aside. What's done is done. There was only moving forward.

Naturally, I hesitated. I didn't know where to start or how to even begin to explain the truth.

"What did you sense in there, Jasper?" I asked. I suppose I should know his side of things and ease him into the stocky amount of veracity I was about to unload.

Jasper dropped his arm, yet I didn't move from his side nor did he push me away. He just sat beside me silently, pondering my question. He looked to the tree shrouded sky above, and spoke as if the answers were written in the leaves.

"Sure did take me by surprise." He spoke, a southern accent seeping in each word and branding in my brain.

I frowned, unsure of what he meant until he looked to me and continued. "The amount of desire radiating off of you was so thick I was nearly reduced to a lust raged, mindless beast." My cheeks flared red, and the light cold breeze stung them as I digested the words coming from Jasper.

He turned his head to the side, and I just barely caught him muttering. "… Most painful erection ….. entire existence."

"From me?" I asked. My voice came out as a squeak of a toy.

"Well mostly from you." He peered at me through the corner of his eyes. "I did detect a hint of it coming from _him_ but it was … extremely faint ….. and fleeting. He mostly kept to passive. I simply _assumed_ the fleeting moments would have been reactions from the proximity of your blood." He sighed.

"Bloodlust, not lust." He added.

He pursed his lips, deep in thought. "I don't know. They often keep the same company to the red-eyed kind. But I feared it would have been dangerous for you, which is why I ensured to keep your heart rhythm in check. The harder the heart pumps blood the more appealing it can become." Spoken like a true strategist.

"I tried to simmer it down but every time you kept spiraling back constantly, and my indirect influence was not having the swift affect I needed and then I had to place my hand on your knee or shoulder to force your receptiveness to my gift without struggle." Jasper explained.

"Sorry" he shrugged, smiling ruefully. But I couldn't fault him. He wanted to help me.

Then I frowned. "I didn't feel it the other times, but I did feel the immediate affect through your direct contact." I spoke, confirming it.

Jasper bowed his head and chuckled. His blonde curls bounced gracefully with the motion. "Well, it didn't help when he was looking your way. Your emotions completely overpowered my influence. That's when I started to ….. suspect."

Suddenly his head whipped back to me. "Now spill." He spoke softly.

And I did. As I opened my mouth, the words poured almost without my consent. "I gave myself to Aro." The words were out there. And I can't take them back. One thing was for certain though, I huge weight was lifted sharing something I bottled to the brim of combustion.

Jasper's eyes were wide.

"You mean …. you and _him_, in the _house_ ….." he trailed. Almost like he didn't trust the words he chose.

"No no no no! Not in the house!" But something did happen in the house, and innocent it most certainly was not. "Actually something did happen in the house with him. But what I am referring to is when Alice and I went to Volterra to stop Edward from getting killed."

"How did stopping Edward from getting killed lead to you …you know….. with him?"

"Aro offered me to join his coven, but Edward didn't take to it well. He unintentionally hurt me, and all through the commotion Aro took me away to a more _private_ place." I blushed.

"He told me he wanted to kill Alice and Edward. He wanted to make an example of them."

Jasper stiffened and growled.

I paled but continued. "So I begged him to kill me instead." I added for his comfort of his mate.

I thought he would calm a little but his growl intensified. He didn't say anything else so I pressed forward.

"But my, so called, sacrificial offering instead turned into a tribute of intercourse." I looked anywhere but at him and tried to say the rest "And then I joined Alice and Edward around sundown. We left around midnight."

Jasper didn't say anything. He didn't move. He didn't breath. So I turned to him before he finally found his voice. "Did Alice see? Does she know?"

I frowned. His inquisition was not what I expected but it's better than anything else he could ask. "I don't think she did."

"Then its true." Jasper surmised. Ironically, it was me who was stunned in that moment. "I think the sneaky bastard found a way to bypass Alice."

I narrowed my eyes at him, shock and confusion swirled in a cocktail painting my face. "How?"

"None of us knows really. Today's visit was an ambush in more ways than one. Alice saw the Volturi, _all three brothers, _and guards arrive in Seattle. But it turned out to be a decoy party."

"We seemed to underestimate them. We can't let our defense down. All of us. Even you, Bella." Jasper said sternly.

I looked straight ahead. Contemplating how this visit could pass smoothly, implication free. And honestly it couldn't. Something is bound to happen.

Something bad.

Something Wrong.

"Thank you." I heard the words being whispered in my ear. Eyes wide and startled, I looked to Jasper. His face close to mine. He gently kissed my forehead, and then hugged me. I instantly stiffened, not sure why I deserved that.

"What for?"

"Saving my wife."

"I hardly deserve the gratitude, Jasper."

"On the contrary, you do so much for this family. We can't seem to thank you enough. We should start though."

I huffed a small laugh. "I'll take this as gratitude from you then."

"What?" he said but I didn't answer. Instead I squeezed him tighter, as tight as my human might allow and relaxed.

After seconds of silence Jasper huffed. "What a mess."

"Yup"

"Fuck." Jasper bellowed, laughing, his hand never stopping its comforting strokes on my back. The irony of the word didn't faze me. After all, this all started with a _fuck_.

"Exactly." I snorted.

* * *

Jasper took me back to the house and up to my room, none of the Cullen crossed our path as we ascended to the third floor, but Jasper moved so fast, with everything passing in a blur, I couldn't tell even if I wanted to. And I didn't want to, not after tonight.

He paused just outside the door to my room, and placed me down gently from his arms. But suddenly he stiffened as he inhaled deeply. My stomach clenched, the look on his face and the flare of his nostrils was predatory.

"Bastard!" Jasper hissed as he turned around and looked across the narrow hall between Edward's room and mine.

"I can smell his scent all over this place." He spoke, hissing as venom crept into his words.

And I blushed puce at his precise mention to this particular hallway

My heart sped up in panic. Jasper turned and locked his gaze with mine. "Go and rest, Bella. You haven't slept in almost twenty-six hours." I could feel the drowsiness and exhaustion wash over me at the declaration of my lack of slumber.

Jasper placed a kiss on my forehead, it was a hairline unfamiliar, but abundantly soothing. "I got your back, darlin'." He whispered, cold breathe hitting my skin.

Before I could say anything he turned me around and opened my bedroom door. I shrugged his jacket off and handed it to him before going inside.

"Sweet dreams, Bella." Jasper bid me, taking his jacket from me.

I turned around and smiled awkwardly at him. "Thank you, Jasper." I replied and let all the gratitude and adoration I had for him wash over me and onto him. He inhaled deeply and smiled a beautiful dazzling smile, showing all of his white pearly teeth, and the faint dimple on his left cheek.

I inclined my head and slowly closed the door with a slight click.

I huffed exhaustedly. With the unbearable awareness of my own solitude company after such an eventful day, I really felt like crumbling to the floor. Tomorrow, well _today_, was not how I had expected the start of my weekend to be. Sleeping possibly half the day away as I couldn't care less to even bother with getting into any sort of nightwear.

Instead, I just unzipped my dress, kicked off the detrimental footwear and crawled into bed. Cocooning myself in the soft, yet thick duvet, sleep was just an eye flutter away. But upon tucking my hands next to my face, the collision of something solid to my nose kicked that lethargic haze back slightly, as I tried to peer through what caused the painful throbbing to my face.

Sure enough, my eyes met the dazzling sparkle of the cuff Aro had _gifted_ me. I scowled at it, before removing it and placing it on the nightstand by the bed.

Its not exactly a subtle thing, not that I ever wore any jewelry. God! I never even worn earrings not even those itty-bitty studs, just to fill the, ceremonious, gap in my ears.

_Vampires_. I mentally answered my own rant. Too much was never considered much to them. Taking in the décor of my so-called room and the offending closet, as if to support my indication. I rolled my eyes so heavily; I could have rolled myself right off the bed with it.

* * *

I woke up later that day in a groggy haze. I turned to peer at the bedside clock as it read 3:36pm in an annoying neon blink, even more obnoxious when the curtains are closed, the neon blink was like acid to my eyes. I groaned but reluctantly got up and pattered my way to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me when I felt the coldness hitting my body and remembered I went straight, shamelessly I might add, to bed in only my _panties_! That effectively sobered me up as my blood flushed under my skin.

But that was overshadowed by what I saw in the mirror when I took in my naked flesh, almost causing me to panic. _There_, right on my lower thigh, _right_ under the curve of my left butt cheek, were not one, but _four_ large bruise lines. As I ran my hands over them they matched the perfect indent of fingers. I gasped.

_Aro's fingers!_ My subconscious, the proud little bitch, piped and acknowledged. When he lifted me and pinned me against the wall, and how can I forget? Its where he first touched.

I stood there for a few seconds processing, nearly enough, blank and void and useless thoughts before hopping into the shower. Yesterday's events kept replying continuously in my head while I absently washed, I didn't take too long scrubbing myself and rinsing my hair, shutting the faucet and wrapping an extra large towel around my body that reached my knees. I opened the door to exit the bathroom, hoping to find something suitable to wear in the closet, but the figure that was lounging on the edge of the bed made me freeze, nearly dropping the towel from my body.

"Good afternoon, love."

"Edward!" I breathed.

Startled by his sudden appearance, I clenched my hand over my wild heart, reaching with the other hand to secure the towel properly. It didn't escape my notice of how his eyes snaked over my towel-clad body, before he met my gaze again. His eyes were black showing thirst, since he couldn't and hadn't had the chance to hunt; yet his hooded gaze displayed he had other emotions swirling within them. An emotion for him to display to me felt quiet the stranger that was unwelcomed between us, like a third wheel he never embraced.

"I am sorry I scared you, love." He gracefully rose from the bed and walked over to stand in front of me, barely having me at arm's length.

He placed a hand on my damp hair, and his other hand under my chin to left my eyes to meet his. "I am also equally sorry I couldn't be here. It must have been quite the encounter, my love." He smiled apologetically.

"You could say that." I gulped. And somehow his apology was like a heavy coat of lead on my lungs.

"It will not happen again." He placed a kiss on my forehead and held his lips there. "Where your safety is concerned is where my priority lies." He breathed against my forehead, evidently conjuring a shiver from my naked and wet body.

Feeling the escalating guilt rising and swirling ominously from my moral conscious I stepped out of his hold on me. I briefly caught his disappointment before he opted to be passive.

Suddenly he looked away from me for a moment, focusing intensely and oddly on the floor. His face took on a frown.

"Is something wrong?" I frowned equally but more in confusion.

"Carlisle" he spoke, still looking at the floor. "He is asking for you to meet him in his study." He looked up to me finally and smiled in an equal confusion that I felt.

"um …. Ok. I'll just go and ….. get dressed." I flustered, turning awkwardly away but Edward caught me and pulled me to him abruptly. Our bodies were close to the touch yet it didn't.

"I will leave you to it then, love." He smiled my favorite crooked grin. Then he bent down to kiss my lips but I gave him my cheek. I didn't want his lips. Not after everything. It's not fair to him and it's not fair to _us_.

When his lips left my skin I briefly caught the hurt in his eyes for a millisecond before he gracefully left the room with a flurry of supernatural speed. And I wasted no time in quicken my haste to dry and clad myself.

* * *

"This is a twisted joke!" The sound from the slightly ajar door to Carlisle's study emanated with Edward's heated yelling. Where I stood just outside, dressed in leggings, and unreasonably tight and light sweater, with bare and bruised feet.

I looked behind me at the family's sitting area where Emmett was situated watching trash TV. We exchanged a wide-eyed shocked gaze among us because Edward rarely raised his voice. Emmett simply shrugged smiling, and I can almost hear the words '_good luck with that_' echoing between us before he returned to his reality shows.

I braced myself for whatever was laying behind the door as I shuffled my barefooted self inside. My feet still ached from last night and it spurred me all the more to chastise Alice, because now I had evidence that could sway her pity.

When I pushed the door I expected to see _only_ Carlisle and Edward, but I didn't bank on also seeing Jasper in the mix. He offered me a tight smile yet I could tell the tension in the room was a stress on his empathetical gift. I didn't need to possess the gift to know, the body language alone to the other two was clear.

Carlisle was standing behind his desk holding a small red envelope. His fingers were caressing it with meticulous consideration while he looked between Edward and the envelope with carefulness and unease.

Edward … well … he was just vibrating with anger. Fists were balled to his sides, almost like he wanted to hurt and physically harm but had no luck of a target to point his frustrations at.

It took a few seconds for the pair to look to me as I approached with caution. Carlisle was the first to meet my gaze, his worry shifted to ease and he graced me with a gentle smile. A façade for my sake, I presumed. I looked briefly to Edward before returning to Carlisle.

"Bella" Carlisle beckoned me with his free hand to approach him behind the desk. I hesitated if only briefly, but never the less I pattered to him, passing Edward along my route around the desk. Carlisle placed his arm around my shoulders in a very paternal gesture, and I couldn't help the genuine simplicity and comfort I felt.

"How are you, my dear?" He spoke kindly, and with softness only a father offered.

"I'm fine. And you?" I replied back. Habit of manners I guess.

Carlisle chuckled. "Excellent." But then he shifted nervously on his feet. How very human.

"Bella, my dear, I called you here because I wanted to give you this." Carlisle handed to me the red envelope.

And upon closer look, as the envelope was placed in my hand, I surprisingly saw the Volturi crest stamp waxed to seal the red envelope flap securely shut. I flipped the envelope over in my hand and saw my name on the front written in a neat ink script. Not Bella, but _Isabella_, and instantly my stomach clenched.

I pressed my lips together shut, as I didn't know what to say, what to do, how to feel. But my heart skipped a few beats and Carlisle took it as a sign to squeezed my shoulder gently once, "We will give you some privacy, my dear." And then dropped his arm to saunter around the desk to Edward.

Carlisle carefully placed his hand, curling his fingers on Edward's arm, nudging him to walk to the door, yet Edward held himself in place. "Edward ….. _Edward_" Carlisle called gently.

Edward's shoulders were tight and tense, and when his eyes met mine they were hard. "We will be outside." He spoke through clenched teeth.

"Yes, my dear, call on _any_ of us when you are ready." Carlisle added. And it didn't escape my notice that Carlisle was insinuating that I might need him, should his need be demanded.

I nodded and they left, closing the door behind them and leaving me to my solitude in the company of this envelope that somewhat almost seemed to increase in weight as the seconds passed.

I carefully pried the envelope flap of the wax seal. Inside was one piece of paper, folded thrice. I opened it and began reading. And with each line I read, the wider my eyes became, until I reached the end and my hands dropped to my sides, still clutching the envelope and letter.

And in that moment I realized I really do need Carlisle. I needed guidance. "Carlisle." I called to him gently, yet I knew I could be heard.

The door opened and Carlisle emerge, but not without company and _then some_.

Behind Carlisle came Edward, Jasper, Esme _and _Emmett. "Will Alice also grace us with her presence?" I commented dryly.

"Sorry to intrude, dear Bella. Alice is hunting with Rose actually." Esme added bashfully.

"Yeah and curiosity is killing us, Bells. Like … not in the literal but _you know_. And Carlisle has been fuc …. Flipping that flipping envelope since flipping noon, waiting for you to flipping wake up!"

"Emmett!" Esme scolded.

Emmett raised his hands innocently. "What? ….. I flippin' censored that shit. Ummm yeah." He scratched his neck and stared at the ceiling avoiding Esme's glare.

"All that aside." Carlisle spared one glance at his family members, shifting the attention away from the domestic quarrel. "Bella, would you care to share?"

I loudly, and in a rather unladylike manner, gulped as I handed Carlisle the paper without any words or commentary from me, letting the letter speak for itself instead.

Carlisle swiftly scanned the contents until his eyes became as wide as mine. He met my gaze, and I related to the thunderstruck speechlessness that has befallen him.

"Over my shimmering pile of goddamn ashes!" Edward growled.

"What what .. _what_?" Emmett bounced with anticipation. And I could tell Esme conveyed little curiosity herself if so subtly.

Taking it upon himself, Carlisle gratefully enlightened his family members on what they, oh so apparently, have been pining to know that contained in the letter. Save for Edward, by his appalled demeanor, it would seem that he saw in Carlisle's mind exactly what was written in perfectly handwritten script.

"It seems that Aro is requesting permission to socially interact with our Bella. And along with my blessings, he wishes to invite her to his current residence outside Seattle."

"Oh dear. That is a grand proposition." Esme gasped and exclaimed.

"Excuse me, I think I need to hunt." Jasper spoke tightly before disappearing out the door.

"This is a solicitation if I ever saw one!" Edward growled, running both his hands through his hair.

"Your virgin ass wouldn't know one if it sat on your face." Emmett grumbled, earning him a smack to the head from Esme.

Carlisle effectively ignored the crass remark as he spoke, "Edward, I have known Aro for a tremendously long time. I am sure his intentions are harmless. Bella _is_ a new member to be in our family after all." Carlisle tried to reason, but I can already tell that his words are falling on deaf ears.

Edward's words dripped of venom, and if I am not mistaken, a hint of sarcasm as well. "Well do tell, Carlisle, where was this _letter_ when Rosalie joined our lot, or when Alice and Jasper joined?"

"Hey!" Emmett protested. Whether it was at the mention of his wife or feeling neglected from being included, I just tried to bite the smile twitching on my lips.

Ignoring Emmett's petulance, Edward continued to rant. "Why Bella? Why now? Why when she is human? Why come all the way here? Why all the distractions and ambushing and sneakiness?" Edward's voice kept rising in octaves the more he spoke. I flinched from him, edging instinctively next to Carlisle.

"Edward, stop! You are clearly jumping to absurd conclusions." Carlisle gently tamed.

"Am I? Am I _really_, Carlisle? Aro has been showing extreme interest in Bella when he verified she was immune to his gifts as well as Jane's. He would have thrown Alec at her as well if he had his way." Edward scoffed.

"He is not stealing her, Edward. Aro is aware that you and Bella are together." Carlisle pushed reason like you push a marshmallow through a brick wall. Yet you had to admire the man for never giving up on his son.

"Exactly! Shouldn't he go through me? She is _my_ mate!"

_huh?_

"Excuse me?" I blanched. Speaking up for the first time. "Go through you? Do I look like a child to you, Edward?"

Edward became flabbergasted. _Good_. "No, love, I didn't mean it like that .."

I cut him off. "I have a brain in my head. And I think I am old enough to use it and make my _own_ god damn decisions." I was tired, cranky, hungry and had bruised feet. Pretty sure I am having some serious PMS at the moment. Edward's over protectiveness was the last thing I needed right now. Why oh why did I get out of bed?

"Bella …" Edward pleaded.

"Don't!" I silenced him. I didn't dare say it yet it had to be said.

"When I was alone, I handled a pack of unpredictable werewolves all by myself, before that I gotten bitten, shattered bones, and almost bled to death. But I survived. So have some faith in me!" My body was amassing with scars, cuts and bites. I was a walking, talking battleground. I went through so much yet here I stand. And my soul mate, the love of my life, doesn't even believe me to so much as speak up for myself? I took a deep shaky breath. I need sleep, I need food, and I need ice cream. _Oh yeah, I am definitely PMS-ing. Hard!_

I tried to sigh but it almost came out too shaky. My nerves were spiking. And my heart rate accelerated.

_Oh god, don't cry! _Shit. the tears were already stinging my eyes. I am pretty sure they can smell it. But still, I didn't want them looking.

Cold strong arms suddenly pulled me to an even colder stone embrace, rubbing my back with great comfort. I looked up and gazed into the eyes of one Carlisle Cullen. "Bella, whatever you may decide we support you."

I nodded to him. "I would like to speak to you alone, Carlisle. Although I should be getting home very soon."

"I will drive you. We can speak in the car, my dear." Carlisle offered.

"Perfect. Give me a few minutes."

* * *

Once we were a good secure distance from the house, and away from listing ears, Carlisle spoke. "Bella, I really want to apologize for Edward's behavior. I know he would offer his own were you to give him the chance. Yet I can relate to how he must be feeling in this moment. We have never been this blindsided before. We have always been visited by the Volturi, only to be prepared ahead."

That is the first I heard of this. "So since you _do_ get visits from the Volturi once in awhile, then this one shouldn't be so problematic, right?" I urged with a seek of comfort that this is just like any ordinary visit they must have encountered prior.

But Carlisle's grim expression told me otherwise. "Not quite, my dear. Our usual visits are by guard members, and only when they are on an assignment, so they happen to pass by along their return home. They do not visit just for the sake of visiting, unless a law is broken."

That effectively left my face numb and pale. "But we didn't. I mean …. I'll be changed and they know that." I panicked.

"Yes they do." Carlisle simply nodded, looking straight ahead at the road. But I can see that behind those golden eyes were thoughts, swirling with struggle and confliction.

"I don't understand what you're trying to say, Carlisle." I muttered.

This time Carlisle did turn to me, and frowned. It was an injustice to his handsome face to be so worried. He doesn't deserve it. "Bella, the reason why we are a little on edge is because the brothers never leave Volterra for any reason, no matter the circumstance." He pursed his lips before he whispered so low I thought I had imagined his voice. "Except one."

"And that would be …." I pressed.

"Coven annihilation."

The silence stretched out between us along with a dense amount of tension, along with the soft humming of the car engine, as I worked my brain into processing what was just said. "That cant be." I finally whispered, staring at my hands on my lap.

Carlisle reached out and covered his hands over mine; I pried one hand to hold his hand between my own instead. "The only time such a thing were to happen is when a certain coven risks mass exposure or when immortal children are created."

"Immortal children?"

"Children barely pass their point of mental comprehension, too young to truly control their bloodlust and forever trapped in their innocent age. They are the most risk to our kind. The ultimate vampire taboo."

And here I thought I knew all there was needed to know about vampires and their mystique world, when clearly I were to join and still be left out of the knowledge loop. _Vampire taboo._ Who would have thought?

Almost as if Carlisle could read my thoughts, oh hell, he can probably see the shock on my face, he spoke in pursuit of comfort. "I know, my dear. But that is neither here nor there."

I shook my head, not wishing to think of beautiful, plump cheeked, infants with crimson eyes and opened orifices of dripping, drooling blood.

I effectively changed the subject, and pressed on matters more concerning. "Do you think I should accept?" I didn't elaborate but I knew Carlisle got the jest.

"That is entirely to you, Bella. We cannot and will not force your hand in this."

"But it will make things easier if I did."

I could see Carlisle's well-defined jaw harden, and if he had a functioning vein, it would be throbbing erratically on his neck. "Possibly." He spoke and licked his lips. "The Volturi always runs with ease when there is cooperation involved. But right now it is not the Volturi who is just involved. It is Aro himself, the very essence of the Volturi. It is true all three brothers lead the coven, but reading between the lines we understand that its Aro's word that counts, the only opinion that matters. His decision sways the other two leaders."

I nodded, yet I had more questions than answers. Carlisle lived with the Volturi before starting his family; if anyone understands Aro better then it would be him. "Why do think Aro is here, Carlisle?" I was a little hesitant to ask, I felt like I was inquisitive much but I still needed to know. I had a decision to make and I was completely going into this blind.

"There are too many bases for an accurate assumption." Okeeeeyy … that was very vague, and completely unhelpful.

I chewed my lip as I contemplated a different approach. "But one conclusion must have surpassed the rest?" _Maybe? Possibly? Come on, Carlisle! Give me something to work with here._

"There is one theory I have." He spoke unsure.

"Care to share?" I mirrored his words from before.

It didn't escape his notice, and it effectively and finally put a smile on Carlisle's face. He sighed and began to elaborate. "Bella, as you are a member of this family, then you must recognize that we are the second largest coven, and our family members are the most gifted. And when your time comes, my dear, it is without a doubt that you could also possess a certain gift. You are proving your potential in human form. I'd wager as a vampire such potential would expand beyond all expectations."

"And Aro wishes to covet such gifts." I finished.

"He does." Carlisle nodded, slumping his shoulder in faux exhaustion, a little comical on a vampire if the topic wasn't so unnerving. He turned to me with pleading eyes and a small smile. "Aro is my dear old friend, but being part of the Volturi is his priority. Just as you all, as my family, are mine. Yet he also carries the burden of pacifist. A little bit ironical in a world of predators, but Aro abhors violence just as much as I do."

I must have been the picture of complete disbelief. Are we thinking about the same Volturi?

Carlisle chuckled. My expression must have looked lopsided and amusing. "Don't fret, Bella. If there is one thing I am sure of, and that is Aro has always been respectful when breaching a coven's territory. He is in our land, so to speak, and therefore will not overstep boundaries. I am quite positive your visit to their coven grounds was most unpleasant, but that was during a moment when laws were presumed broken. But when they operate on foreign soil they are most civilized."

"Diplomacy." He gracefully inclined his head, grinning.

"I see."

"It doesn't mean we should not be vigilant, especially when they are now operating closer to our home." He added, his tone taking on a very fatherly firmness.

"I think I would like to take Aro on his offer." I spoke suddenly, and completely taking both of us by surprise. I verbalized without thinking, yet the words were out there now.

Carlisle's brows shot skyward as be spoke; his stun was the mirror image of mine. "Are you absolutely positive, Bella? You really do not have to if you do not wish it. I can speak to Aro, I am sure he will understand."

I chewed my lip. "No, Carlisle, its ok. You said it yourself; it would be best to be cooperative. I am accepting. And I promise that I am not feeling forced into this, your thoughts on the matter put me a little on ease. Although, Edward wont be happy about it."

"I will have a talk with Edward. Think nothing of it. But I have to ask again, are you sure?" I was taking a leap here, a blind one, but a part of me deep down affirmed that I should. I should open that door, even as I walk into it not knowing what may lie beyond. It's my decision and no one else's.

"Yes." I affirmed.

"Very well. Although I would wish that such a time would arrive, I hope you have one of us close to you."

"Of course." I nodded again.

"Then I will contact Aro upon my return, and deliver your answer." My heart fluttered, part of me wanted to jump in and another part wanted to change my mind.

We finally reached my house, I bid Carlisle a farewell and much gratitude for the ride and his offered guidance and the abundantly amount of information, that my mind was yet having a hard time to digest, and went inside. After hearing the car drive off, I closed the door behind me and went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water before rushing up to my room. But when I opened my door expecting to walk into my _vacant_ room, I got wildly startled and dropped the bloody bottle effectively on my foot as I screamed at my intruder.

"Alice! What the hell?"

"Sorry sorry sorry!" Alice rushed to my side, as I hauled my limping self to the bed. If I thought my bruised feet were healing, the full water bottle just revived the pain.

I went to speak to the little short haired pixie but she beat me to it. "I know what you want to say, and I am already handling the footwear issue. For now anyway, but when you become one of us I am dumping them all away. And you wont have a reason to complain about foot aches then."

"Why must you even go to the trouble to begin with, Alice?"

"I can't help it. You are my sister, and being fashionable is a priority." She shrugged shamelessly.

"Not that I am not glad to see you, but why are you here? I thought you were hunting with Rosalie." I asked while massaging my foot.

"Here, let me. My hands are cold, and they will sooth, and I owe you I guess." She rolled her eyes. But I wasn't protesting at the offer as I lifted both my feet to her lap. She did owe me, I thought as I rested against the headboard. "I did go hunting, and I just finished as soon as. I wanted to be here because I had a vision that needed intercepting." She spoke while massaging my feet, yet relaxed I was not.

"What vision?" I asked more alert.

"A vampire. A _Volturi_" She clarified. "was headed here, and I thought the intent was …. malice. So I came rushing in time to see what business they had snooping at your house when clearly no one was home."

"Charlie." I panicked. But Alice raised her hand to stop me.

"Is at the reservation. Fishing, probably?" She frowned. "I can't see, as you know, beyond that territory line."

I nodded. Then looked to her. "So what did the vampire want?" I asked. But she didn't answer me, however she turned her head to my desk. And for the first time I took notice to two boxes on top of the table.

"What are those?" I asked, eyes still glued to the objects.

She gracefully rose to her feet and brought the boxes to the bed, closer within my reach. "Open them and find out." She smiled, a little excitedly.

I reached out a hesitant hand and lifted the lid to a long rectangular white box, oggling at the beautiful bouquet of long stem, brier red roses. Placed between them was a card, I picked it up and my breath caught in my throat.

_I hope and trust my token of peace is to your liking.  
Should you take upon my offer, then I trust the other box will be put to good use.  
I hope to see it adorn your feet as you join me for our soirée come next dusk._

_Aro_

My jaw should be hitting the floor by now. I dropped my hand to my lap and craned my head, in utter mechanical motion, to look at Alice. She raised her eyebrow coyly, but reminded silent as I sat there looking at her and feeling completely stunned. She didn't say anything as she continued to rub my foot with one hand and pushed the other box, a red one, towards me. Her expression shifted to one of amusement.

"Open it." She said.

And with my finger I flipped the lid that marked '_Valentino_' on the top, opening and parting the white wrap paper. I pulled the box closer and inspected the contents. I gasped, picking up a pair of the most exquisite white-laced shoes I had ever seen. A flare of lace was caressing the heel until it fluttered to the back in a flurry of more lace. It looked hand made and extremely delicate.

Alice nodded in approval.

But then her expression turned grim as she took the shoes from my hand and placed them gently in their respected box, before standing up and pulling me to my feet. I would have questioned here sudden action, and probably would have puzzled more when she nudged me to stand behind her facing the window. However, all sound left me as the figure of Edward climbed through the window, looking absolutely livid, with pitch coal eyes.

He looked to Alice; narrowing his eyes for a brief moment before he dragged his onyx gaze to me, eerily slow.

"We need to talk."

* * *

**A/N:  
**two things to address:

**First:** more pics posted on pinterest for this chapter. You can find the link on my i hope this looooong chapter makes up for the time it took to update it.

**Second:** I received a very interesting PM requesting I try my hand at "third person's POV", especially for a scene between Aro and Bella. Since I am _very_ reluctant to write a chapter from Aro's POV, reason is, he is very complex at the moment to explain. Third person might be something I can test for a chapter or two. What do you guys think?

And please don't judge Aro and Bella at the moment, we are still waaay to early in the story. She is still fragile and naive, which is what I am keeping true to the original character, but she will toughen up just not immediately! Bella has some internal struggle to overcome in order to mature. She is still 18! Let her make some mistakes and learn.

And Aro has been a very vague character to understand. I accepted that when I took the challenge to write this story. So I am trying to present him in the same manner, give him a little more detail without going OOC, which will happen sooner or later. So please don't label him as a cruel bastard yet! Have some faith in him, and have some faith in me!

**And finally,** thank you all for being so great with me. Your embrace in this community is heart-warming. I cant express enough gratitude. _ALL OF YOU_ are my reason to motivate me to write.

Thank you. And until the next chapter.

Xoxo  
loli


	8. Letting Go

**********Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Unless stated otherwise. The plot to Temptation belongs to me, respect artistic creativity please. This is a non-profit story. No copyrights infringements intended.**

**WARNING: this chapter has a lot of angst and heartbreak, but some _comfort_! Read at your own risk, and don't moan about it!**

* * *

**Without further ado, 3****rd**** person's point of view  
**(Paragraphs in _italic_ are flashbacks)

Bella sat on the edge of her bed, in hot trailed tears. She couldn't believe she did it. Couldn't believe she got the courage to say it. But she did. She was pushed to the edge, and she finally jumped. And it hurt; it really did hurt so fucking much to do it. It hurt so bad to accept it. But she kept telling herself over and over in her mind that it was the right thing to do.

Bella broke up with Edward Cullen.

And it was ugly.

Edward didn't acknowledge the break up. He left her house in denial. Thinking if he returned back in the morning to her, then it would be like their fight never even happened. But it did. To say it out load was the final burning seal. Bella already accepted that they were just not destined for each other.

Edward didn't want their relationship in the same way Bella wanted them to be. That should have been his first clue that they couldn't work. For a century old, fast-thinking vampire, Edward Cullen was so slow.

When he came through her window, in the most grim mood she has ever seen him, she half expected it was for an entirely other reason.

They were both wrong!

* * *

"_What are you doing here, Edward?" Bella asked and cringed when she caught Edward wincing. He felt Bella deemed his presence unwelcomed. She was just inquiring. Why did he feel the need to view it as hurtful? It slightly puzzled her._

_But then again, now that she looked back, for the past month their time spent together in this house was scarcely limited. _

_Shaking the hurt from his face, Edward stared at her, fuming once more. His eyes tense as they bore into her. "Are you going through some sort of rebellious phase, Bella?" he narrowed his eyes while questioning her. Edward never took her for the rebellious teen, but then again there was a time when he rebelled against Carlisle, and shuddered in memory of that awful bloody mistake._

_Bella flinched at the randomness of such a question. "No. Why?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow, feeling utterly stomped. But otherwise, she tried not to fluster._

_Edward crossed his arms. Oh how he wished he could read her mind right now. "Well if you say so, because I have half a mind to question your sanity at taking up the Volturi and their overly unwelcomed offer. Why did you accept? Are you trying to intentionally hurt me?" Edward took Bella's safety at heart; he just wished she did the same. _

_He can protect her from the outside world, but he couldn't protect her from herself. No. That was a two-person job, it would seem. And Bella offered no assistance, just more distance than Edward ever saw her put between them. And he was the master at keeping a distance. _

_Edward had a black belt in fighting off Bella's little wanton hands, once upon a time. Though he never admits it, but he secretly enjoyed their little tryst at amateur seduction. Even if the outcome was a disappointment for both parties. Now, however, it was a different story. It was Bella who pulled away, barely reacted or responded. Her mind was either elsewhere, not in the moment, or simply never in the mood. _

_That should have been his second clue. They were not physically compatible. _

"_I accepted because ….. it would be best to be cooperative with them and the sooner it would be for them to leave." Bella replied almost mechanically. Like something you memorize and rehearse over and over. She bluffed, but the jaunt signs were there. _

_Edward laughed with no hint of humor, and a load of sarcasm. "Oh please! Even you know that was a fit of nonsense." He retorted. She didn't meet his gaze, and her voice faltered. Two sure tells that she spoke absent truth. _

_And that's where it went down hill. Because a thought crossed Bella's mind and it got her baffled. _

_Bella raised her eyebrow, and took a daring step forward, cocking her head to the side. "How did you know I accepted?" She asked, scrutinizing him. Edward's face suddenly hardened, and he tried to give nothing away. _

_But Bella didn't stop there. "Alice is here, and Carlisle dropped me off barely less then five minutes ago …" She trailed off when she saw the look on Edward's face soften to guilt._

_By god! If the boy could blush he would be scarlet with the look of embarrassment and shame marring his perfect face. _

_Now it was her turn to be livid. "You followed us didn't you!" her tone unquestioning and all accusation. Edward had the decency to hang his head. Busted. _

_Bella's voice rose in octave, she was angry and she couldn't rein it in. "You were eavesdropping on the whole conversation. You just couldn't resist, cant you? Couldn't wait till Carlisle told you! Couldn't wait till I told you!" she was having a fit, but oh my god, if her buttons weren't being pushed right now._

* * *

The sun was slowly setting over the thick fringe of trees across the horizon. Bella had been crying for a solid two hours, but time was certainly lost on her. A loose concept in the face of much bigger consequences. All the tears, loud sobbing, and the entire duration of it gave her a blasted headache. She was also dehydrated and her throat felt heavy with the constant hiccups.

As she dragged herself up from her bed, Bella was glad she was alone. She didn't need anyone to witness this pathetic display of cathartic crying. She needed the freedom to liberate herself from the sadness and pent-up emotions. She needed to let it all out. Holding it all in would only bring her down, and depress her. No, certainly not.

_This is necessary_, she thought.

However, she just didn't bank on her crying to last this long, as she crept her small self from the bedroom to the bathroom. She splashed cold water on her face and took pain-meds to relieve the headache, and possibly allow her to sleep earlier than anticipated. Bella tried to dry swallow, but gagged on the pills. She marched her butt back to the bedroom, and grabbed the water bottle she had before, and this time took the pills properly. After a big chug and swallow, she threw herself on the bed, hugging the pillow.

Bella thought the tears would stop by now, she can't possibly produce more. She sighed with defeat because she was so wrong if she thought that would have been the end of it. As more flashes of Edward demeaning Bella's respect as a compensation for her wellbeing skimmed her mind, she couldn't help but scowl.

She was so frustrated. Because that was nothing new. However, it was also the last straw.

They kept bickering back and forth like hens. Edward stated he followed and listened in on Bella and Carlisle's conversation out of sheer worry, and utter protectiveness toward his girlfriend. But Bella countered that he just didn't know how to draw the line between her safety and respecting her sense of privacy. He almost, always, had to insert himself in everything she did. She clawed for her independency, and her right to make her own choices. But somehow it was a moot point when it came in Edward's mind. His opinion is the only thing that mattered in their relationship. Period.

* * *

_When Edward saw how much what he did was upsetting Bella, he tried to reach for her hand in comfort. But Bella pulled away, clutching her hands to her chest. "No!" she yelled. Edward winced again, that this time Bella recoiled from his touch rather than gently pull away. Something he was so familiar with, pulling away. _

_But he covered it with fury and purpose. To what was he so purposeful for? Bella had no clue. "Bella, what has gotten into you?"_

_Bella took a deep breath before she answered him. "I don't know what you mean." she swallowed the heavy lump in her throat, her voice broke slightly. _

_If she needed the clarity, Edward would make their situation pretty clear. Because her mood, her change, it was something he didn't like. She didn't act this way before. And he had half hoped that with their return, things would be back as if nothing had happened. No damage was done. Their lives would continue to rotate on its original axis, and all was right with the world again. _

_Edward planted his foot. "Let me make it clear then, shall I?" he retorted but Bella stayed silent. He wouldn't need her permission to continue._

_Edward never needed Bella's permission. He always did what he wanted. Whether it was to her face, or behind her back. This situation was no different, Bella thought bitterly. _

"_For the past month since we returned, you have rarely come by the house, barely spent time with any of us, not even Esme or Alice, and especially not me!" Edward clutched his hands to his chest, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt. "You are constantly in your room, isolating yourself from the whole world. And you have shut me out completely."_

_He turned from irate to exasperated in a split second. His emotions were all over the place. "You barely let me hold you, kiss you, touch you." He reached out, clenching and unclenching his hand as though he longed to grab something yet he didn't know what or how. But he still continued. "Since we returned, you allowed me to stay few little nights with you. So few I could count them on one hand." he held up his hand and stuck out his fingers at her. "Three nights in almost a month." His voice dimmed to a sad whisper. _

* * *

It was in that moment, that Bella felt the utter and complete realization of what their situation has become. She hugged the pillow harder. More tears dripping down her cheeks and staining the white cover.

With a silent understanding Bella knew that she was breaking this boy's heart. And the more time she gave to this relationship, which no longer held true meaning, the longer the hurt between them grew. Bella had to let him go, but unlike Edward's way, Bella was much more merciful on the boy.

* * *

_Bella chewed her lip, focusing firmly on not biting down hard enough to draw blood. Because the next words leaving her mouth were going to be one of the hardest things she would ever say in her entire life. _

_She opened her mouth, almost flattering in her resolved, but she cemented herself for whatever was about to happen. The good, the bad, and the ugly. _

"_I think we should be apart." Bella spoke softly, and in the gentlest way possible. This wasn't in the forest, and this sure as hell wasn't a lie she said to protect him. Bella tried her best not be as heartless as Edward had been when he left her in the woods. She would give this separation the justice it needed._

_Edward's head snapped up, and were he to be human, that whiplash would have been painful. "What?" He breathed, his black eyes gazing at her in total disbelief. _

"_We are not working out, Edward. You must see that. And I need to be on my own. I need space. I need space." She repeated, almost to herself and for his sake and benefit to acknowledge. _

_Bella wanted to look away from him, but if she did, Edward would think her to be insincere. But right now, Bella wanted him to know that these words ring with nothing but the reality of what they let their situation become. So she held herself firm and looked straight into his bottomless pits of eyes._

_Edward's jaw clenched hard, as he slowly rolled it around. "Don't say things you don't mean, love." He uttered tensely. These words could be the result of her antagonism, he thought. _

"_You can't call me that any more." Bella shook her head. Endearment titles will only make her mislay the determination she built up, and she needed to grip herself strong. _

_When Edward saw the penetrating strength of her brown eyes pierce him, his entire demeanor slumped. "Why?" Edward whimpered, Bella's words finally sinking into his comprehension._

"_Because my feelings for you, Edward, are not the same feelings I had before you left me." Bella elaborated. She knew he wasn't distracted and he wasn't dense or slow to grasp. His vampiric mind works inhumanly fast. He just refused to believe such words would be coming from her mouth. _

"_Why, Bella?" Edward pleaded again, like a broken record. He just couldn't understand. _

_Bella was a little more considerate and offered him a choice. Were it was Edward in her shoes; he would make the choice for her. "Do you really want the foul truth, Edward? There is no coming back from it. We can end this peacefully ….. let us end this peacefully instead." She tried to offer, to persuade. She hoped his consent would be mutual to her own, but clearly she was wishing for the moon, the stars, and the entire cosmic system. _

_He could refuse, leave now with this bit of heartache rather than dig up old wounds, more specifically Bella's old wounds. The loose flap that sealed that gaping pit on her heart threatened to unleash its fury upon her. But she would gladly take it, for him. _

_Although deep down Bella wished he would say no. But since when did Bella get what she wanted? And she proved herself right when Edward nodded his head for her to spill. _

_Deep breathe. Steady gaze. Here she goes. _

_When Bella opened her eyes, she looked to him with a strange hard gaze, that Edward was not accustomed to seeing in his Bella. "I cant be with you anymore, Edward, because you are a bastard. You left me. And you took with you the people that I love. I didn't just love you; I loved all of your family. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and for the life of me, I don't even know why, but even Rosalie!" Bella didn't realize it, but she was outright yelling in Edward Cullen's completely stunned face._

"_Bella …." Edward tried to pacify her. _

_She snapped. "Be quiet." Edward flinched at her forcefulness but held his tongue never the less. A first in their relationship history._

_Bella did offer him an escape from this, but Edward didn't take it. And now they crossed the point of no return. She had to see this through. See it to the end. Despite the fact that Bella wished this situation would have ended peacefully. But Bella would never find peace from this. She was broken. Edward broke her. The whole family leaving broke her. Their return fixed nothing. _

_You can't glue a broken vase together and make it look like new again, its still a vase but no longer the same one you had. The cracks will forever be visible as a sign of the done damage. And this is how Bella felt. She was that vase, Edward broke her, changed her. From shiny and smooth, to jagged and cracked. It was Jacob that picked her up and glued her back, but the damage was now done. She is not the same Bella Swan anymore. She had the scars and the cracks to prove it. Inside and out. _

_Bella took a deep breath, to calm her self before she spoke again. "You know when you used to argue that you didn't have a soul, but I always told you that you did?"_

_Edward nodded, unsure of where this was going._

"_You have a soul, Edward, it's in there somewhere but you do have it. However, it's a dark and wrecked soul. Because only a monster like you can do the heartless thing that you did to me." She shut her eyes tight. "Leaving me and taking the people that I love with you." Edward, again, winced at the hurtful words. But at least they were the truth. This was Bella's deep and dark declaration. _

"_But that's not the only worse thing." Bella whimpered. She could feel the tears stinging her eyes, as she opened them to gaze back at her long-ago Adonis. "None of them fought for me. None of them fought you to stay for me."_

"_They did fight to stay, Bella. They did! For you …. They did …. I … I swear!" Edward countered. _

_Bella shook her head. "Not hard enough." Her eyes rimmed with tears. _

_Edward cringed. However, he wasn't the only one wincing from Bella's words. Downstairs, in the Swan home kitchen, Alice sat listening. She made it perfectly clear, for Bella's safety that she would be close. The little pixie that was currently, and apparently, acting as Bella's unofficial yet self-appointed shield, offered to stay. Incase Edward, who had yet to hunt, would lose his cool. And Alice would have to step in before things went out of control. Now she regretted staying. The things she heard from her sister to be were hurting her dead heart. And if Alice could cry, she would. But that still didn't stop her eyes from glistening with venom._

"_You brought me in, and then you pushed me out. How did you expect I would take it?" Bella looked down to her shaking hands. "I'm only human, Edward." And wasn't that the saddest truth._

"_Bella, We can fix this. Please let me fix this." Edward pleaded. _

"_It's too late to fix it ….. you cant …. Cant fix me, Edward." Bella shrugged her shoulders, smiling sadly, tears painting her pale cheeks. The sight broke Edward's heart. _

"_I don't even know me anymore. Somewhere along the way I had forgotten who I really am." She spoke vacantly, with empty eyes, like a ghost, a voided shell. It scared Edward, frightened him. The predator was terrified, how ironic. He finally got a glimpse of Bella, of how deep his mistake caused her damage. But it only cemented his resolve to fix her all the more. And he didn't want to give her up, he can't._

_Edward swallowed, choking, his throat felt hard. And it wasn't the thirst that bothered him. No, that little problem was trapped in another part of Edward's mind, behinds layers of pain, guilt and sadness. _

"_I can not … will not ….. No! I don't accept that we are through. That you and me are over." Edward backed away, one leg already dangling outside Bella's window. "These recent events must have taken a toll on you. You are just mentally and emotionally exhausted. Get some rest, I will see you in the morning." And then he jumped out the window before giving Bella anytime to say anything, or catch the gut-retching emotion on his face. The devastation Edward was feeling was palpable, and would have exuded an aura of black toxic mist should it ever manifest itself. _

_Edward didn't need to hear anymore. His mind wont be able to handle it. Edward came with the intention of persuading Bella to boycott Aro's proposal or any advances made by the Volturi during their entire visit. And should they increase and persist then he would suggest Bella would move into the Cullen house, as an extra precaution. But this was far beyond anything he ever thought would happen._

_And that's how they left it. _

_Alice departed the Swan residence through the main door; she couldn't handle facing Bella as well. What she heard from Bella broke Alice as much as it broke Edward. Made Alice deeply regret not aggressing Edward hard enough when he told them they should leave last September. _

_Asshole, Alice thought as she closed the door to the house behind her. And she hoped Edward wasn't far off so he could hear her. Edward was only a few yards away. He heard Alice loud and clear before be broke off into a fast paced sprint to the Cullen house. _

* * *

The Sun was well tucked and hidden away behind the trees; it was utter darkness around the neighborhood, in the Swan house, and Bella's bedroom. Bella couldn't even see far past her own hand, should she even have the will to lift it to her face other than to rub the tears away.

The edges of her eyes burned so badly from the salty tears and the constant rubbing. Her chest was convulsing with breaths she couldn't hold onto for long before she had to release them out. Bella was borderline hyperventilating.

So it was sure to say that she wouldn't be able to hear, nor see the presence of the dark figure that crawled inside through her open window. Because, truth be told, he was quick and swift and he was graceful. He wore black from top to bottom, a fitting camouflage for the predator to lurk in the darkness. His motives were predatory but for an entirely different reason.

Although, his agenda was shattered to pieces, the moment his vampiric flawless vision took in the sight of the devastatingly beautiful human his eyes has ever seen, and the sobs that were shaking her small figure right before his eyes. He froze, but only for a second before an unfamiliar sense went on autopilot and took over his facilities.

He was by her side within seconds. Scooping her up in his strong massive arms, he trapped her in the prison of his steel embrace. Bella was momentarily disoriented as to what happened. The action occurred in the blink of an eye. One moment she was buried in her pillow, the next she was hugging the pillow while sitting in someone's lap. Her posture was rigid from the stiff shock and the moment of disorientation.

Bella gasped, coughing from the dryness of her throat as she looked up at her intruder. Aro's bright red eyes, fresh from a recent feeding, looked down upon her, and he would have joked on how her dark eyes looked of immortal thirst, had the situation been anything but dreadful.

Instead, Aro caressed the beautiful human's soft hair, cooing her to calmness, or at the very least some semblance of serenity to be able to speak. The poor human girl in his arms was shaking even from the slight hiccups her throat exuded. Something tugged and scratched in his chest at the sound. Something he was entirely unfamiliar, and all too uncomfortable with.

And the more he looked to the girl; the feeling within him grew intense. So Aro lifted his gaze and looked around the young girl's room. Taking in every aspect. Of course he had seen it several times from the Cullen boy's mind, and young Alice as well. But to be here in the flesh, so to speak, was a wholly new experience.

Aro was a hermit by his own nature; the world travel was a distant concept he never relished, nor entertained, outside the terracotta walls of his Volterra sanctuary. And why should he? Everything he ever wanted was there. Everything he ever needed was brought to him.

Yet here he was, many a thousands of miles away, across the vastness of the North Atlantic Oceans, and cuddling in his arms this little slip of a girl. He held his breath, too cautious that his heavy breathing would knock the wind out of her very own lungs. She was so tiny, so fragile in his arms. He was very proud and smug that at the very least, his millennia of delicate control had come in use in this moment.

"But …Wha.. What ….. why" The haze of shock and disorientation had slightly dissipated from Bella's mind, yet her conscious still couldn't formulate a proper sentence. And had it not been for Aro's extremely pale and translucent skin, which gave him an ethereal glow, defining the sharp profile of his face for Bella's foggy gaze to absorb, then she would have been screaming her shriveled lungs from the moment she saw the glow of bright ruby eyes.

Aro looked down upon the girl in amusement. "Were we missed, child? _You_ were certainly missed." He chuckled as his fingers traced Bella's cheekbone, dancing gently across her face. "Oh …" Aro sighed. "The _things_ you do to me, little one." He was almost as though he was wondering to himself. Compared to him, this girl was a child in age, an infant, a toddler, oh hell, she is a _fetus_ to his three millennia age and then a few more centuries to add as chunk-change. And those had been the years Aro had bothered to count, but he knew he was older, much much older.

After his second millennia, Aro gave up trying to keep track of his age. He knew that somewhere along the timeline, he had passed his three thousand years, but when did it happen? He didn't give a care in the world. There was no need for it. He was already labeled as an ancient immortal, marked and considered a divine creature, then in later years a demon, and finally a vampire. History had many names for what Aro was, but Vampire was the one that had stuck, and seemed more appropriate till present.

Immortals were a rarity during Aro's earlier existence, but now they practically littered every corner of the world. Generation by generation. And should they cluster, they were called a Coven. Should they reside, they staked claim of territory. When had the world become so complex? It did not matter. Aro ruled over all and the vampire world was at peace. So all is right within reason.

But still, there were a handful of vampires that questioned Aro's age legitimacy, marked, as an ancient was no meek matter. And those fool of a vampires simply assumed his age via guess-imation, but one fact will always be recognized and widely known among his kind, bar putting a number on it. Aro is one of the oldest to walk the earth. He belongs to an era that was far beyond the time of the Christian's Jesus Christ, or the Muslim's prophets, even the Jewish messengers of god. That much could at least be said.

The squirming pile of warm flesh in his arms brought Aro back from where his mind had lurked. He slowly swallowed the vile fear that crept upon him. He had been carelessly musing, all the while forgetting what lay in his strong embrace. He thanked his lucky stars he subconsciously didn't flex his arms, and instead, remained completely lax. Aro looked down into the curious brown gaze, and let all emotions fade into a perfect peaceful visage.

Bella tried to speak, but instead coughed hard. Her throat was so raspy and dry. Aro's mild amusement evaporated, he frowned, sensing her hindrance to speak. He looked around again and spotted the bottle sitting on her nightstand, he deftly grabbed it and twisted the top with his teeth, spitting the cap somewhere across the room. It wasn't the most eloquent behavior, but dammit it got the job done!

"Drink." He commanded. "Drink it all. No peep out of you. Until you drink this entire thing. Drink, little one." He _demanded_, but tried not be overly obnoxious. He was already invading the girl's personal space bar an invitation. Not the most proper way to go about, but as they say, desperate times call for desperate measures? No matter.

Feeling no inkling of a fight in her to protest, Bella maneuvered the bottle from around the pillow she held, and drank and drank and drank.

All the while Aro was looking upon her, taking in her every detail. Her leggings clung to her like a second skin, barely enough to warm her from the cool air of the Olympic weather, despite it being within early June. Did this land know any hint of warmth? Needless to say, Aro wouldn't care less, for his own body was by far much cooler, but the girl was far from resistant. But she did not shiver so he dismissed the subject of her attire. Yet he still grew concerned; she was so incredibly _tiny_, had she always been this tiny?

Once Bella finished, she dropped the plastic water bottle with a _thunk _on the floor.

"Better?" Aro asked, meeting the Swan girl's wondrous dark gaze.

Bella nodded, and said the first thing that came to her. "You are in my room." Well, wasn't that already the most obvious thing? Aro had to suddenly laugh out loud, making Bella jump in his lap.

He would humor her. "Yes I most certainly am, child." He supposed he should state why he was suddenly invading her residence with no preamble warning. "Carlisle contacted me. I was ….. jubilant." Aro wondered if he should tell her he had to end his feeding rather shortly upon receiving young Isabella's response. But then felt it would speak too many volumes, and could be misinterpreted, so he thought none to voice it. "However, I did not come here with the expectation of discovering you in such a state." His eyes shined brightly with curiosity.

"Why so glum, little one?" Aro asked. And he was concerned, genuinely concerned. And slightly irritated. Were she not to mysteriously encompass the gift to block him, then he would have his skin upon her immediately. His face was much too skillfully passive to show it, yet his eyes conveyed it, unbeknownst to him.

Bella could see it. Once her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. How could she not? His ruby eyes shined like a twin beacon, a rapid swirl of magma. She bit her bottom fat lip, pulling Aro's attention momentarily to her succulent lips. She had the most kissable lips, warm, and full and luscious. Aro was mildly tempted, his cock slightly hardened at the sight. They looked especially rosy and swollen from her weeping session, he noted that immediately. He was most pleased that he had kissed her previously with such caution, yet able to relish her warm delicious mouth. It tasted so much like how her blood smelled. Oh she was so delicate, so easily soft to bruise. Aro could crush her with a kiss. But her most potent taste was that which lay between her legs. The taste gone from his lips, but the memory of it forever itched.

At his inquiry, the words were at the tip of Bella's tongue and it took so much mental will power not to spill it all out. Bella found she, yet again, was totally disarmed at the hands of this Vampire King. But little did she know that she was also chipping away the chink in Aro's armor. Little by little.

Because Aro never cares about the personal welfare of anyone, let alone even an acquaintance. But this little girl held a sequence in her little delicate finger and unknowingly it tugged at him. It pulled him to her. Was the girl aware of it? He better hope she didn't. The thought itself was a catastrophe. He _already_ had the sense of responsibility to ensure she was secure and cared for, not by him then by Carlisle and his coven. And now that he has found her in such a state, his excitement would have to _delay_.

"Well …. Why. So. Glum?" he pressed her again, when she didn't speak. He asked her in a singsong voice, hoping that should be appealingly friendly enough so the girl would divulge.

Bella rolled her eyes, not at the playfulness of this well grown manpire, but by the interest in her. He was a vampire with many a distraction he could seek, but he was here, with her, in her little bedroom. Alone. And on his lap, hugging her damn pillow like a toddler. That last thought made a bright color paint her cheeks. It saturated the air, and Aro could see _and_ smell it.

Aro waited and waited and waited. She said nothing yet. And patience wasn't Aro's forte.

He inhaled deeply, taking in Isabella's scent, but his senses caught another. Aro smirked, the type that made his eyes shine with mischief. "Visited by young Edward, were you?" He tilted his head, narrowing his eyes in mock chastising. "Girls should not have boys in their room." He uttered in a _tsk tsk_ manner.

Bella frowned, biting her lip harder. "_You're_ here." She stated boldly. _Again with the obvious_. Aro flashed her a wide smile. "I am the _farthest_ thing for a _boy_, little one." Bella shivered. All the more reason she should not be positioned on his lap like a limp.

"I need to wash my face …. Please?" she suddenly found herself requesting. But only because Aro had an arm wrapped around her waist, and a hand pinning her head in place. She couldn't move away if she wanted, not without hurting herself, she thought. And the bruising he left, unknowingly, on her lower back thigh deliciously tingled.

Eyebrow raised, and lips pressed together at the girl's slight resistance to obey, Aro reluctantly obliged, and slowly released Bella from his hold. She clambered to her feet, dropping the pillow to the floor. She looked to the_ man_ sitting on_ her_ bed, with his elbows propped on his knees in expectation, and blushed. He looked so wrong, seated in her suddenly too small room. On her bed, with her _lavender floral_ sheets.

Looking at Aro's dark clad figure, Bella's lips frowned. Black, the color of death and depression, and he somehow made it fashionably appeasing, yet sinful. Black turtle neck sweater, black knee length coat, back slacks, black shoes, and even the set of black leather gloves to match. Because he really couldn't pull the outfit off without a damn matching set of gloves. He had to keep his hands warm. Really? _No_!

And what was the over all look? Like a fashion runway funeral for the High Elite, where he probably kisses cheeks with Lagerfeld and Armani and Donatella and …. Bella stopped that train of thought right there. And rubbed her hands over my face several times in horror. Alice was rubbing off on her. Bella turned rouge to maroon under that pale satin skin.

Aro suddenly smirked, from moody to perked, in 2.79 seconds. But only to see that delicious blush spread farther down her neck ….farther and farther … all the way to her breas…

"uh ….. ok then." Bella nodded.

"_Okey._" Aro repeated the colloquial, suppressing a shudder at butchering the English language, while removing his gloves and tossing them beside him.

Bella all but stumbled as she ran to the bathroom across the hall. She halted at the door as the tension in the bedroom dissipated, and a sense of fear crept into her. A gist began to claw at her mind as her subconscious began to assault her with questions upon questions behind the reason of this sudden, and rather timely, visit from the vampire king.

Upon consideration, Bella never felt so lost in her entire life. A whole future she had planned was somehow gone info flames when she broke up with Edward. She was positive she might no longer be welcomed with the Cullens, because she was brought into their family as a prospected mate to Edward. Certain scary questions she didn't consider before were swarming in a flock with no real answers to thwart them with. Would the Cullens all cut her off from their lives again? Would it matter to her? Would they leave? Did they tell the Volturi? Is that why Aro is here? If the Cullens no longer wanted her, would she be denied immortality? Would they kill her? Again, is that why Aro is here?

Bella braced herself against the bathroom doorframe; her heart was beating so viciously. She swallowed the slight bile that rose to her throat. She had questions … so many questions. And it suddenly dawned on her that the answers all lay within her very bedroom, in the form of a handsome, tall, and dark vampire. Bella exhaled slowly and marched back to her room with more strength, than she could ever muster.

She halted for a second by the door, gazing at the vampire who somehow had not moved a muscle since she left the room. But to say he was on a standstill would be highly undermining the _king_. Aro never left the girl, he was attuned to her heartbeat, following her, and although she was pitter-pattering away from him, he was stalking her every motion with his other senses bar the sense of sight. Aro did it unconsciously, didn't need to question it. The girl was appealing right down to the to the flutter of her lashes, and constant lip biting. She really did do _things_ to him he couldn't understand; yet somehow accepted them regardless.

Aro could feel the girl's eyes on his back. Hunched and propped on by his elbows on his parted knees. He had to smirk a little; he wanted to adjust his shoulder, sit straighter. Fidgeting, something he wasn't accustomed to doing at all. It was a human thing. The girl did things to him. She sure did. Did she know? She shouldn't know. But there was a connection, with no real definition. Aro felt it. Did Bella feel it too? She shouldn't, wouldn't, couldn't.

Bella walked slowly around her bed, standing right in front of the king who was staring out her window, but met her gaze when she blocked his view. His smile dissipated in expectation of what the girl would say. And she looked like she had something to say. Was she ready to divulge the reason to why she was weeping? He was still curious. And if she didn't part lips on the matter …. Well …. Then Aro wasn't a long way off from making her spill words using _his_ method. Aro always got his way. The girl was no short of that privilege. Yet what she uttered what not what he expected.

"Did … Carlisle tell you Edward and I are … no longer together?" Bella asked with no emotion on her face to be read. She was cautious, guarded. Curbing her vulnerable feelings. Ignoring the rapidness of in her chest.

Aro blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. He opened his mouth, didn't even decide on what to say, so he closed it. He sat straighter and rubbed his hands together, as he scrutinized a very reserved pair of chocolate brown eyes. "I see. I was not made aware."

Not understanding where Bella was going with her inquisition, Aro felt the need to press the unconditional and unmovable fact. "This does not change your inevitable immortality." Though it goes without saying, the Volturi law is ultimate, definitive, and final. No exceptions given to anyone. Who would be obtuse enough to say no to the gift of eternal life? A slight period of excruciating pain is nothing compared to spending eternity unchanged, enhanced, the perfect image of epitome perfection sculpted and refined by venom.

"I know that." Bella stated gently. The law is the law. And a deal is a deal. Bella was woman enough to keep to her word.

"We have no problem then." Aro concluded. Frustration was getting the better of him. What was going through that girl's mind? Clearly the subject of the matter, whatever it was, wasn't over. And Aro grew impatient. Impassive be damned. His visage exuded it all. His frustration. Clear for the human to see and get straight to whatever she was breaching.

"Hypothetically speaking if I were to not join the Cullens …."

"I peg your pardon." Aro interrupted. If he wasn't focused before, now Isabella Swan had his full attention.

"I am speaking in a hypothetically supposed situation." Bella elaborated. Outside of Bella's change, nothing else was set in stone. Actually …. even the topic of Bella's '_change_' was technically no set into stone either, if she _really_ thought about it. It would be Carlisle that would change her, and Carlisle would not only do it for Bella, but it was ultimately for Edward and Bella to be together. She wasn't sure if such a promise would still stand. But should it not, then where the Cullens stood as one, Bella had to stand strong as well, even if she was going solo. And right now that status was in negotiation.

"Hypothetically." Aro uttered the word slowly. As though he was testing it's meaning, rolling it in his mind. He focused again on the girl. "You cannot, should not go through the change alone. You would be a newborn; you need to learn control and stability. You need your sire to teach you how to feed properly, timely, and regularly without over indulging. You need to keep your bloodlust in control." He explained. "No matter what dietary path you take." He added as an afterthought. Aro knew quite well that the way of the Cullens was much harder than feeding on humans. Animal blood did not sustain them in a prolonged time as human blood did, and so feeding was more frequent for them. The thirst was far worse. Should the girl choose such a path, she needed a veteran to aid her. It was the Cullen's _demanded obligation_ to teach the girl such a way. Aro would make sure of that.

But where Aro was thinking of things in a certain way, Bella's thoughts ran a mile a minute in an entirely different direction.

Bella refused to let the utter fact of such a predicament envelope her mind completely, she had to think of it from an outside and logical perspective. Tried to not let her emotions get in the way. She didn't want to acknowledge the fact that she might have lost a family. She would be in tears again. She had to keep such emotions at bay, but that didn't stop her lip from trembling. The Cullens could survive without her, and they did so before. And Bella needed to do the same. She would survive by herself. Yes she would. Of course she would. She cant cry about it now, she just …. She cant be in tears again.

Bella didn't realize she was closing her eyes to keep the tears from overwhelming her again. So when she felt cold and strong fingers wrap around her hand, Bella jumped, startling her to peer at their owner.

"You are trembling, young one." And she was, she was shaking violently. "Are you cold?" Aro asked. Perhaps her garments are extremely light to truly warm her, he thought.

"I'm fine." Bella assured.

"Do you take me for a fool? You are crying." Aro's voice was hard. Eyes wide and piercing. But when Bella's hands went to her cheeks, he realized she wasn't aware of herself. Again, that light tether in his chest tugged at him.

Ignoring everything, Aro pulled Bella to him. It was easy as Bella was so weak and tiny. Her small figure crashed into his body, and he wrapped his massive arms around her. He hugged her gently to him. "Shhhh …" he calmed the girl, as she began to whimper.

Before he could even think about it, Aro placed a kiss on Bella's forehead, and then another and another, pleased when she wrapped her arms around his neck, the heat of her tiny body warming Aro's dead stone skin right to its core. Her heart beating right next to his chest, almost like it was his own, beating again after many thousands of years. He tightened his arms around her, pressing his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. She smelled so lovely.

They remained like this for a few minutes in each other's arms before Bella's shaky yet small voice cut through the comfortable silence.

"I will be ok. I'll be fine." Bella spoke carefully. "I can do fine on my own."

"I will have you consider that my offer still stands to join us, Isabella." Despite that Aro's lips were pressed on the girl's shoulder, Aro's voice did not waver in the slightest. Not even when Bella shivered as his cool breath traveled across her back.

"It might not be the life for me." Bella replied.

"What other lifestyle is there. Choices are limited." Aro smiled against her skin.

Bella had considered pursuing a certain lifestyle, something not Cullen wise or Volturi wise. "There is the Nomadic way." Bella responded.

That wiped the smirked right off of Aro's face.

Arms still wrapped around her waist, Aro pulled his face away from Bella, just enough to look at her to know if she was trying to be humorous, because that was no laughing matter to Aro. Bella looked serious enough. As serious as a wide doe-eyed girl can appear.

Aro flinched. His jaw clenched to a click, eyes grew intense and lips were pressed into a hard line. "That way of life is _beneath_ you." He spoke rigidly. Trying to curb the growl bubbling in his throat. He deemed himself civilized enough to not growl like a wild beast.

Bella didn't seem to know why Aro's demeanor changed as she spoke, stating her point across. "I thought the Cullens, aside from your coven were the only family that took up residence. Aren't most covens or unmated vampires living a nomadic life?"

"It is not a civilized way of living." Aro stated again. And who would want such an unstable life. To travel from one place to another aimlessly, again, Aro didn't see the point. He wasn't a traveler by any stretch of the imagination. He didn't find the appeal in it.

Bella, however, grew more and more warm to the idea. " I mean … I never traveled, never saw much. Never been anywhere really. But I'll have all the time in the world." Again, Aro did not see the appeal. It was just mindless, aimless wandering.

It startled Aro, to find himself suddenly caring of what this girl was making of her choices. A nomadic life is something Aro wished upon enemies of the Volturi should they ever cross their laws unwisely. A life of eternal wandering, or eternal _running_. Like that thorn in Aro's thigh, that son of a whore _Alistair_! But that was a rancid name he didn't wish to think of in this moment.

Aro griped the girl tighter, placing his palm on her ribs he suddenly froze. Something was wrong. He lowered his other hand to her waist to verify what he stumbled upon, and when he smoothed his hand on her waist and over her hip, Aro's suspensions were confirmed. Aro wanted to kick himself for not noticing it sooner. But, honestly, the last time he and the girl were _alone_, he was not in his right mind, far beyond distracted by the temptations of this little human girl.

But the words that fell from Bella's mouth were like a cold shower. And just like that, from amusement to shock to anger. The more the fact seeped into Aro's mind, like the slow dripping of oozing warm honey clinging to every surface of his cerebrum, the more raged Aro felt.

He suddenly realized he was showing his emotions on his face, for the girl's eyes to see. But when Aro looked to the girl, she was asleep. She cried herself to sleep. But she fell asleep in his arms, so Aro liked that. He liked that a lot.

Gently collecting the girl in his arms, Aro rose from the bed and placed Bella's head on the pillows as delicately as possible. Lowering her fragile body without jostling her too much, before covering her body with the duvet. Still bent over the girl, Aro took one last lingering look to her peacefully sleeping face and gently caressed her before he lowered himself further and brushed his lips gently on her forehead, then made his exit from her room through the window and landed gracefully and soundlessly on the evergreen lawn.

It was night, it was late, and no one caught his inhuman leap on the Swan residence. So Aro stood there to ponder his recent eye-opener.

He would have had no method to confirm his suspicions had it not been for Bella's first visit to him in Volterra. Aro knew when his eyes first fell on Bella that she was a petite sized girl, she looked tired and slightly malnourished than the girl he first saw in Edward Cullen's mind. She was skinny. But now Bella didn't just look skinny a moment ago in Aro's arms, Bella was _skinnier_. She can hide that torso under those garments, but the feel of lined ribs and bones on skin absent human body fat were obvious to even meek inferior human eyes, much less skilled vampire hands.

So the fact that Aro has noticed it just now, and the fact that she was only but a near month under the Cullen's watch, begged a certain question. Who the fuck was keeping watch on the girl's wellbeing? She was nearly pale skin on bones!

As the green grass under Aro's shoes pressed outlines of his feet the further he grew still against the cool night air of Forks, more thoughts began to fester in his head.

Clearly, the _Cullens_, and all their petty lies and meek blend within the human society proved how careless they were for something that was happening right under their noses. Again, Aro didn't understand why he cared for the girl, yet he knew that he had a sense of responsibility to her. A responsibility he took upon himself the second he took the girl's virtue, and so Aro took it upon himself to take the girl under his proverbial wings. If she should wish to be with the Cullen Coven, then Aro would make sure she was well cared for. He trusted no coven more than that of his _dear friend_ Carlisle. Clearly such valuable trust was misplaced.

Aro lifted his gaze up to look upon the starry night sky. He pondered his options, and it had two outcomes, two choices. He could either retreat for the night, back to his temporary residence in Seattle and strategize his next move ….. or …..

He could go directly to the Cullen coven and give Carlisle a piece of his mind. For making such a careless error, for allowing his _boy_ to affect a human girl is such a deteriorating and withered state and not do a damn thing about it. Aro thought he would never live to see that day come, but it would seem it was doomed to happen never the less.

If Aro confronts them now he would be standing alone against a coven of seven vampires. A Volturi leader against seven golden-eyed vampires, but it would seem Aro's plan was about to change. For he thought that he came to Isabella _alone_, but within his excitement he didn't realize he was being, watched, or _protected_ by his peers. A line of black cloaks slowly appeared from the tree line across the Swan residence. Aro smirked. He had the element of surprise within his grasp now. He looked to his guards and addressed them with a lazy, villainous wide grin.

"My children. Fancy a visit to the Cullen coven?" Aro spoke menacingly under the layer of bubbling brew of hot rage.

A line of faint chuckles erupted across his guards, so light they nearly carried over by the whistle of wind. And just like that, they suddenly vanished in a blur as they headed to their destination of the white house within the woods.

* * *

_**Later that Night**_

**BELLA**

I groaned loudly, feeling the delicate nudge of someone's hand on my shoulder. I was having a rather lazy dreamless sleep, and quite honestly, I had no clue on how I had managed to fall asleep in the first place. Never the less, I slowly let my lazy drooped eyelids to pull back as I blurrily gazed at whomever roused me from my slumber.

My eyes immediately took in the sight of Jasper's shimmering blonde curls, illuminated by the gleam of the moonlight and the worry on his scarred yet perfect face. I slowly pushed myself off the pillows and Jasper pulled back to sit on the edge of the bed. I yawned and stretched, feeling the ache and ligament crack and protest before I let my hands fall to my lap.

"Jasper … what's wrong?" I slurred in my half sleepy state.

Peering at me with concern in his eyes and a pull at his brows, Jasper frowned. "Aro and his guards paid us a visit." Jasper spoke cautiously, almost as if he shouldn't be telling me this.

That sobered me up almost immediately. "What?!"

"He came to us. He spoke to Carlisle …. and he was _mad_, Bella. Livid to a point I have never witnessed before ….. before my peaceful life with the Cullens." Jasper swallowed then looked down to his hands, and I almost didn't catch that he had something in them clutched. Something dark and of leather material, my breath was caught in my throat, it was Aro's gloves. He must have left them here. Then suddenly all the events, which had occurred in my room, came crashing at me in ten folds and I paled immediately.

"It seems he has paid you a visit as well, before coming to us." Jasper's words broke at the end, and he looked sad. Then he pulled me to him and crushed me in a hug taking me, and the air out of my lungs, in surprise.

"Jasper!" I squealed. He went a little stiff but loosened his tight hold on me, sensing my inability to breathe.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I'm just so very sorry. Sorry. So very sorry." He kept repeating the apology again and again like a prayer.

I force Jasper to release me, which he did when he sensed by protest. But it was for an entirely different reason as I then went to garbs his shoulders and met his stunned gaze. Granted, I have never been bold in physical contact with Jasper before, but I needed to know what the hell was going on!

"Jasper, what happened? Why did … The Volturi came to you?"

Jasper offered me a sad smile. "Aro told us … well … he told _Carlisle_, of the state you have come to be since he first saw you in Volterra. He accused Carlisle of being careless. Nearly lost it completely when Edward tried to interfere." Jasper's gaze then shifted away to look everywhere but at me. He looked extremely uncomfortable.

_There is more_! My subconscious chided. And the little harpy might be right.

"Jasper ….. then what happened?" I asked slowly. Jasper looked to me as if he thought me to be reading his mind. And apparently I was right; there was more to this than he is telling me.

Jasper swallowed again before he spoke. "Aro is said … that …." He hesitated, stuttering. A first for Jasper Cullen. Stuttering. I never thought I would see the day.

"The Volturi is pending Edward for punishment on certain offences." He finally blurted out.

I blinked a few times before finally finding my voice. "I don't understand, Jasper. What offences? What did Edward do?" I demanded, cupped his strong jaw in my palms, but Jasper didn't flinch away from my touch.

Jasper sighed in defeat and blew his cool breath upon my face. I slightly shivered, but the sad smile continued to grace his lips.

"Aro is punishing Edward for his crimes of negligent against you, Bella." Jasper stated, meeting my direct gaze.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_  
The story will resume from Bella's POV from now on. 3rd person's POV was done upon reader's request for a scene between Aro and Bella to get a proper understanding on Aro without going through his overly complex Point of view. 3rd person's POV was a challenge as you saw, but Aro's POV would haunt me because I would never get his character just right.

So now again, **you guys have two choices. Feel free to decide via reviews, the majority will ultimately decide. **  
**Choice#1:** We see from Jasper's POV Aro's confrontation with the Cullens. (It doesn't really affect the plot, so its an extra chapter that we see Aro getting to tear a new asshole for the Cullens)  
**Choice #2:** We immediately continue from Bella's POV and resume the storyline.

Choose away, and choose wisely!

And follow my pinterest (link on my profile) I post some seriously _juicy __fluffy yum yum_ stuff while I write chapters. So you get previews and hints about what I get to include in the next chapter before I get to update the actual chapter itself.


End file.
